Should've Said No
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: John Cena was happy with his girlfriend, Addison DiBiase until he cheated on her with Eve while drunk.Only problem, he doesn't remember being with Eve.Now,he has to tell her before someone else does. Will this one slip up cause the end of their relationship? Or can they put it back together? Rewrite. Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.
1. Chapter 1

This is a rewrite of a story I wrote and I was unhappy with it. So I deleted and now I'm redoing it. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

John Cena woke up and looked around his hotel room, only to realize it wasn't his hotel room. He looked around and couldn't figure out why he was in a strange hotel room, not until someone walked out from the bathroom.

"Morning." Eve Torres said to him after walking into the room.

"Eve? How did I get here?"

"You were drunk and I helped you back here." She said sitting down.

"But what happen?" He asked her.

"We hooked up." She said with a smile. She really liked John and wanted them to be a couple and she was certain this would help. She just had to get him away from Addison

"Why would I do that? I love Addie, not you. I would never cheat on her."

"Well, you did." She smiled. "You weren't thinking about her last night."

"This is a mistake. I always remember what happens when I drink, but I don't remember us being together." He said getting up. He got dressed quickly. "I have to go."

"Why? Don't you think she knows you were somewhere?" Eve said. "Do you think she will forgive this?"

"I don't know but I have to talk to her." He said leaving. He couldn't believe that he had cheated on Addison. He loved her more than anything and he had to make her understand.

He got to their hotel room and opened the door. He knew she was there because he heard her singing in the bathroom. She always did when she was getting ready. She would put her iPod on the docking station and let it play and sing along. He could hear her singing to Shakira. He didn't know what he was going to say to her. How could he break her heart?

"Hey, where have you been?" She asked when she came out and saw him there.

"I stayed in another room." He said to his petite blond girlfriend. "Addie, I'm sorry about the fight."

"I am too." He was the only one who called her Addie. Everyone always called her Addison. "I never meant for it to sound like I doubted your ability, I don't."

"I know." He said walking over to her. "I love you, Addison."

"I love you too." She said kissing him. "So, do you want to go get some breakfast?"

"Yeah, let me shower and change." He said getting his things together and heading into the bathroom. He couldn't tell her about Eve. He didn't want to break her heart or have Randy or her dad break his.

After getting a shower and getting dressed, they went down stairs for breakfast. There was a pay-per-view the night before so, both brands were together. John saw Eve sitting with a few of the divas. He quickly turned away from her.

"Let's go sit with my brother." Addison said to him.

"Okay." John said walking over with her.

"Shortstop." Ted DiBiase said to his sister.

"Don't call me that. I'm not six anymore." She said with a laugh. Shortstop was a nick name her dad had given her when she was little and her brothers still called her that.

"I will always call you that." He replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah." She said sitting down.

"I need to talk to Adam. I'll be back." John said leaving. He needed to talk to someone who wouldn't kill him so, he headed to Adam Copeland's room to talk about things.

"Okay." She said as he left.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. We just had a fight last night." She replied not really wanting to go into detail.

"Did you guys make up?"

"Yes." She replied.

John quickly headed to Adam's room. He needed to talk to someone who would give him some advice. He knocked on the door and Adam let him in.

"I need to talk to you." John said sitting down.

"About?" Adam asked him.

"I did something stupid and I can't remember it."

"Okay. What did you do?" Adam asked.

"I got drunk last night and apparently hooked up with Eve." He said quickly.

"You cheated on Addison?" Adam asked shocked.

"Yes. But I don't remember it."

"Tell me what you do remember." Adam said sitting down beside him.

"I remember Addie and I getting into a fight. I got mad and stormed out. I ended up in the hotel bar. I drank a lot. Eve came up and started talking to me. I was really drunk and I let Eve help me to my room, well, I thought we were going to my room." He said as he got up and paced the room. "She helped me in and that's all I remember until I woke up this morning. Which is not like me, you know that. I always remember what I do."

"You don't remember being with Eve at all?"

"No." He sighed. "Eve just told me that we did."

"John, you have to tell Addison. You don't want someone else to tell her." Adam said to him.

"You're right." John said walking to the door. "I should go tell her now."

"Yes, you should." He said as John left. He hoped Addison understood otherwise, John would have Randy and the DiBiases after him.

John left Adam's room and headed back down stairs. He knew he needed to tell Addison before someone else did. Little did he know, someone already had.

"I'm sorry, Addison." Beth said to her. "I overheard Eve telling Kelly that she slept with John last night."

"Are you sure?" Addison asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes. I'm sorry." She knew that Addison finding out about this would hurt. But she needed to know that John had cheated.

"I have to go." Addison said crying. She quickly made her way to her hotel room. She couldn't believe that John would cheat on her. But she knew Beth wouldn't lie to her about something like that. She had no reason to.

John looked everywhere for Addison. Finally he headed back to their room. He figured she would be there and she was. When he walked in, he could tell she had been crying.

"Addie, are you okay?" He asked her.

"No." She said looking up at him with tears running down her face. "How could you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked not sure what she meant.

"How could you cheat on me with Eve?" She said. "I trusted you and you went and slept with that whore."

"Addie, I'm sorry. I was drunk and don't remember being with her." He said sitting down beside her. "I'm sorry."

"Well, maybe you should've said no." She said getting up. "You knew that what you did would get back to me. You had to know that."

"Addie, I'm sorry. Please forgive, it was a mistake." He said standing up. "Please give me another chance."

"I can't. We can never be the same. I can't trust you." She said getting her bag and starting to walk out. "I can't be with someone I don't trust." She said before walking out.

She headed to her brother's room. She needed him to tell her things would be okay.

John sat in their room. He couldn't believe that she was gone. He never would cheat on her and he couldn't understand how he did and why didn't he remember what happened. Why couldn't he remember?

"Addison, what are you doing here?" Ted asked her when he opened the door.

"John cheated on me with Eve." She said as she walked in the room. She saw Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes in the room when she did.

"He did what?" Ted asked with some angry.

"He cheated on me with Eve."

"I will kill him." Ted said. "No one hurts my sister."

"Can you kill him later?" She asked. "I need my brother to tell me it will okay."

"It will be." He said hugging his baby sister. "Everything will be okay."

"Ted, we're going to go. See you in the lobby." Randy said walking out with Cody. He knew that Ted needed time with Addison and he and Cody needed to find John Cena and have a little talk.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Randy sighed as he and Cody walked out of the hotel room. Addison was a mess and John had fucked up. "Not only did Cena complicate his own life, but he complicated mine too."

"Yeah. And don't look now, but your side of the complication is on its way down the hallway. I'll catch you later. She looks mad." Cody said as he walked off.

"Is it true?" Randy turned and looked at the brunette woman standing in front of him. She had no trace of her brother in her at all, except for those blue eyes. And at the moment, they were on fire.

"Bailey…."

"I was sitting in the locker room and Kelly and Eve start talking about what a man whore my brother is. I tell them to shut the fuck up because they don't know anything and Eve turns around with her smirk in her much too tight skirt with her boobs hanging out and tells me that she knows first-hand. Which could only mean that John cheated on Addison. Is she in there with Teddy?" Randy nodded. "God, I'm going to punch his face in. He's such an asshole." Randy smiled.

"You have your brother's temper and my way of dealing with things. Not the best combination. Let me talk to John. Let me see if I can figure out what really happened. Okay?" She nodded and he leaned down and kissed her. "I will meet you for dinner later?"

"Definitely." She smiled at him and knocked on the door as he walked away.

Randy walked toward John's room and shook his head. John had gotten himself in a mess. Not only did he have Ted Sr. and Ted Jr. mad at him, he had his own sister mad at him too. He'd seen John drunk before. He'd seen John really drunk before. And he'd always known him to be the one to tell everyone else what stupid shit they'd done. It didn't make any sense that he was saying he didn't remember. He knocked on the door to his hotel room and smiled at Adam as he answered.

"Hey Randy, what's up?"

"You seen Cena?" Adam nodded and stepped aside. Randy walked in and looked at John as he sat on the bed, his head in his hands. "You really fucked things up this time didn't you?"

"I never meant for it to happen."

"Well it did and not only is she heartbroken, but Ted's pissed. And so is Bai…."

"Bailey knows?"

"Oh yeah. Eve was bragging in the locker room." John sighed. "She's definitely your sister. Got your temper. Although, I think I'm starting to rub off on her. She said she wanted to punch your face in. It was kinda hot." John looked at him for a minute.

"What did I tell you when you started dating my sister?"

"Never have sex at your house and you don't want to hear about it." Randy said laughing. "So what are you going to do?"

"What can I do? I've fucked everything up. I've lost the love on my life. And I can't remember a fucking detail of anything past sitting in the bar talking to Eve."

"Why were you in the bar to begin with?"

"Addie and I had a fight." He said as he thought back to the night before. He and Addison had just gotten back from the arena after the show.

_Flashback_

"_What a night." John said as they walked in._

"_Yeah it was. So, do you think they are going to give you the championship and let you keep for a while?"_

"_I hope so. They are talking about a feud with Randy." _

"_That would be a cool feud. He's good." She said as she got out her night clothes._

"_And I'm not good?"_

"_I didn't say that. You are good. You and Randy are two of the best."_

"_But you don't think I can beat him."_

"_Of course you can beat him"_

"_Addie, do you doubt my ability? Is that what you're saying?'_

"_I don't doubt it. I just want you to be careful because of injuries. I think a feud with Randy is good. It will showcase both your talents."_

"_Sometimes I think you have more faith in everyone but me."_

"_That's not true. I have faith in you. You're twisting my words around."_

"_Don't condescend me. You think Randy is better than me"_

"_I don't think that."_

"_You know, I think I need a break. I'm going to go have a drink and cool off. I just can't be around you right now." He grabbed his jacket and walked out before more was said._

"So, you left the room and headed up in the bar downstairs drinking?"

"Yeah. I felt Addie was doubting me and I needed some time away but never did I think about cheating on her. I love her."

"I just don't get why you don't remember. Are you lying because you want to break up with Addison and be with Eve?"

"No, I'm not lying."

"I don't know what to say. You obviously woke up in bed with Eve."

"No, I didn't. When I woke up Eve was coming out of the bathroom."

"You have no memory of being in bed with Eve at all?" Randy thought for a minute. . This put a strange spin on things.

"No, I don't." He replied.

"Huh, interesting. Let's let things be for now and try to figure this out before Ted, his dad, or his brothers kill you. And John, if you're lying to cover up the fact that you wanted to be with Eve, what I do to you will be worse than anything the DiBiases can come up with."

"Right." John replied knowing Randy was serious. "I swear I never meant to hurt her."

"I believe you John. I'll talk to you later." Randy walked out of the room.

Bailey looked at Ted as he opened the door and stepped aside to let her in. "Where is she?"

"She's in the bathroom. How'd you find out?"

"That slutbag Eve was running her mouth in the locker room. I can't believe he'd do that. He's such a pig." Addison came out of the bathroom and Bailey ran over and wrapped her in a hug.

"My brother is an idiot and he should be kicked in his balls for what he's done."

"I like the way you think." Ted said. Addison looked up at him. "Sorry."

"I just can't believe he'd do this. I thought our relationship was stronger than that. It was such a stupid fight." Addison sniffed.

"What? Did you hurt his ego?"

"Maybe a little."

"Yeah, that's a reason to go hump the company mattress." Bailey said causing Ted to laugh.

"Can we just not talk about him right now?"

"Sure sweetie. How about we go back to my room and get some ice cream from room service?"

"Yeah, okay." Addison said. Ted hugged her and then Bailey.

"I love you sis." Addison nodded.

"I love you too." She followed Bailey out and to her room.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready to go? We have a flight to catch."

"We can be late." Bailey replied.

"No, I just want to get to the next city."

"Alright. I will go get your stuff from the room and we can go."

"Great. Thanks."

Bailey nodded and headed to Addison and John's room. She let herself in with Addison's key.

"Addie." She heard when she walked in.

"Sorry bro, it's just me." Bailey said. She walked over and grabbed Addison's suitcase and walked over to the closet. John watched her silently. "You know you really fucked up."

"Thanks, I haven't heard enough of that today."

"What the fuck possessed you to go down and drink with that skankapotamus anyway?"

"I wasn't drinking with her. I was drinking and she came up and sat beside me."

"And then your dick miraculously found its way under her skirt right?"

"Look, I'm beating myself up enough okay? I don't need this shit from you too." Bailey sighed.

"I'm sorry. Look, I don't know what do here. You're my brother and I love you. I always will. But she's my best friend and you know her track record. You know how shitty some of her past relationships have been. Those assholes all cheated on her. She put her faith in you that you would be different. She loves you. That's the good news. The bad news is that if she forgives you, it's going to take a hell of a lot to do it. I think in the next city maybe she should stay with me. Or with Teddy. It's just too hard for her to look at you right now." He nodded. She walked over and gave him a hug. "Give her some time and maybe she can forgive it. Just stay away from the whore."

John nodded as Bailey left with Addison's suitcase. He hoped he and Addie could work this out. He loved her and he hated that he slept with someone else. He was going to do whatever he had to do to get Addie back and make it up to her.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Addison walked down the hallways of the backstage area at the arena. She'd been hoping to get a little peace but then she'd remembered that John and all the members of Legacy were appearing on Smackdown. She sighed to herself as she saw Stephanie McMahon walking toward her.

"Hey Addison, got a minute? Dad and I have something to talk to you about." Addison nodded and walked with Stephanie toward the makeshift office and smiled warmly at Vince.

"Addison, how are you."

"I'm great." She said plastering on a smile.

"We have a little addition to your storyline. You're still going to be the assistant General Manager of Smackdown but...you're also going to be linked to a stable and there's a romantic aspect to it. You see, Teddy Long is on the straight and narrow...face all the way. And you...you're views are a little more skewed. We've decided to pair you with Legacy and most importantly Randy. You'll play an instrumental part in his quest to get the title back."

"Alright." Addison smiled.

"Don't worry, it should be nothing to impact your relationship with John." Stephanie said.

"Great." Addison agreed. She wasn't one to give details about her private life and she figured everyone would know since Eve was telling it to anyone who would listen.

"Alright. Here is the script. We will start laying the ground work tonight. You have a promo with Randy." Vince handed her the papers.

"Great." She smiled and walked toward the office that she and Teddy Long shared. She sat down on the sofa in the room and read over the script. She was certain it was going to be a great storyline. She looked up as she heard a knock on the door.

"Addison." Randy said walking in. "I hear we're going to be in a storyline together."

"Yep." He sat down beside her.

"Have you talked to John?"

"No I haven't. But I know Eve is telling everyone they slept together."

"Maybe you should talk to him."

Addison sighed. "I don't know."

"Ads, you have to talk to him. Hear him out. If you really love him, you owe it to him and yourself to hear his side of the story." She nodded. "Now, let's run lines for tonight." She nodded again.

The show went off without a hitch. Addison's promo with Randy was short and really just him talking to her about his title aspirations. After the show, Addison headed back to the hotel. She wasn't really into going out and partying with everyone.

She got to the hotel room and decided to order room service and take a nice, hot bath. She had just drawn the bath when she heard a knock on the door. She looked out the peep hole and saw it was John. She knew Randy was right. She needed to talk to him.

"Hey." She said when she opened the door.

"I was hoping we could talk." John said as he walked in.

"Yeah I think we should." She followed him in.

He sat down on the bed in the room. He had tried to talk to her at the arena but Ted and Cody told him he shouldn't and they blocked him from even really seeing her. But he knew he had to talk to her and when he saw that she left and didn't go to the club with everyone, he knew it was chance.

"Addie, I'm so sorry about what happened with Eve. I don't want anything to do with her. I love you."

"I know you love me. I do know that." She said getting up and walking to the mirror in the room. "But you cheated with her and that broke my trust. If I can't trust you, what do we have?"

"Addie, please just hear me out." He said getting up and walking over to her. He placed his hand on her face. "Please let me explain."

"Okay, explain." She said pulling away from him. She walked back and sat on the bed.

"I remember going to the bar that night after our fight. I was mad over the fight. I started drinking." He said sitting down beside her. "I remember Eve sitting down beside me. We started talking and I told her about the fight. Then she helped me up to my room, well I thought it was my room. I remember lying on the bed that's it. I don't remember anything else."

"How can you not remember?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He replied getting up. He started pacing the floor of her hotel room. "I know I would never have cheated on you. But if I did, I should remember it and I don't."

"I honestly don't know what to say." She said getting up and walking over to him. "You woke up with her. She told you that you were together. I just, John, I don't know what to say."

"I didn't wake up in bed with Eve. When I woke up, she came out of the bathroom." He said. "I have no memory of being in bed with her at anytime. Addie, I don't remember cheating with her but maybe I did. But can't we try to work this out. I love you. Please give me another chance."

"I don't know." She replied walking toward the window of the room. "I want to but the trust we had was broken, how can we get that back?"

"I know I can earn your trust back. We can get it back." He said walking over to the window and standing behind her. He placed his arms around her waist and whispered to her. "Please give us another chance."

She turned to face him with tears in her eyes. He took his hand and wiped them away. She did want to give him another chance but cheating was something that she always said she couldn't forgive.

"I promise to do whatever it takes to get your trust back." He said to her. "Please give us another chance." He said before kissing her. "Please."

He kissed her again and he felt her kiss him back. He loved her more than anything and he wanted them to work this out. He continued to kiss her.

"I love you, Addie." He said pulling away from her. "Please say you believe that and that you want us to try."

"I know you love me. I love you, John, I do." She said to him. "But."

"No. No buts, we can work through this." He said stopping her from continuing. "Addison, please. Please say you will try."

"Okay. We can try but I am not making any promises and I have not forgiven you." She said to him. "You broke my trust and now you have to earn it back. I have to know I can trust you."

"I promise to do whatever it takes to get your trust back." He replied kissing her again.

"You need to make sure that you stay away from Eve." She said pulling away. "I know she wants you and she will obviously do whatever it takes to get you. I want to try but this can't happen again. John, I love you but this is your only chance. I will not be with someone who cheats."

"I swear." He said as he kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, I will see you later. Randy's dropping by to go over the script for tomorrow."

"Randy?"

"Yeah, they changed my storyline a little and I'm going to be linked to Legacy and there's a romantic aspect to it with Randy."

"Wow, sounds interesting." He said trying to hide his jealousy. He hated the thought of her having a romantic storyline with anyone.

"John, it's a storyline. Randy and I are friends and that's it."

"I know. It's just I hate romantic storylines."

"It will be fine. Now, go. We can meet for breakfast and let everyone know we are back together especially that whore, Eve."

"Alright. I will see you tomorrow morning." He kissed her passionately before pulling away. "I love you Addie."

"I love you too." She kissed him again before he walked out the door. She knew everyone was going to say she was stupid for giving him another chance. Especially her brothers but she loved John and she could forgive this mistake and give him this chance and she would deal with her brothers and everyone else.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Ted sat in catering after the show waiting to see if anyone was heading out for the night. He sighed to himself when he saw Bailey walk by with Randy. He'd had a secret crush on her since she'd come up to the roster. But like always, Randy had gotten to her first. He faked a smile when they walked up to the table.

"Hey Teddykins. What's up?"

"Not much. Just trying to see if I can get some guys together to hang out for a while. You guys wanna come?"

"I'll come. Randy?"

"Sorry guys, I can't. I have to go and run lines with Addison for the taping tomorrow." He said. "But you take good care of her."

"Always." He said as his phone rang. "Excuse me." He got up from the table and walked a little ways away. "What's up shortstop?"

"I uh…I just wanted to tell you before you heard it from someone else that….John and I talked."

"Well, I'm glad you did. Is it all over and done with now?"

"Not exactly."

"Please tell me you did not give that loser another chance."

"Teddy, he is not a loser. I've been with him for three years now. And he made a mistake. I haven't forgiven him for it. But we're going to try and work through it okay?" Ted sighed deeply. "I love him Teddy and I can't just turn that off. Mistake or not."

"I know that. But you said after the last time that cheating was the one thing you would never be able to forgive again."

Bailey looked at Randy. "Can't you just run lines with her tomorrow? We've hardly spent any time together lately."

"I know Bay but I have to do this. I promise we will spend the whole day in bed tomorrow until the show. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright, Addison." Ted said on the phone. "But if he hurts you again, I'm kicking his ass from here to Canada."

"Noted." Addison laughed before hanging up.

Ted turned to Bailey and Randy. "Well, Bailey Belle, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." She laughed at the nickname. She kissed Randy goodbye and headed out with Ted.

Randy got up from the table and headed back to the hotel. He had been given his script earlier and he and Addison's promo went well but their next one had a little more involved. He headed upstairs to Addison's hotel room and knocked on the door.

"Randy, hey." Addison said opening the door. "Have you read over the script?"

"I have. So I thought we would practice the promo for next week."

"Great." She got out her script and sat down on the bed. "Okay, so we have you approaching me in the hallway and asking about your title shot and about me joining legacy because I am a third generation superstar."

"And your brother is already a member." Addison nodded.

"Where's Bailey? She lives for this kind of stuff."

"She went out for the night."

"Oh." Addison smiled and went on to the next thing in the script. "And you say we would make the most powerful couple in the WWE and lean in and kiss me."

"Should we practice that?" He smiled.

"I think we know how to do that."

He smirked and walked over to her. He leaned down to her. "We could be the most powerful couple in the WWE." He leaned in and kissed her.

She pulled away for a minute. "You plan on doing it like that?" He smiled a little.

"Maybe. Why? Did you like it?" She rolled his eyes and hit him with a pillow. He laughed.

"I took your advice. I talked to John and we're going to try to work on things."

"That's great Addison."

"So you want to tell me what's going on with you and Bailey?"

"Bailey and I are fine."

"Really? Then why are you flirting with me and kissing me more like your girlfriend then your "pretend" love interest."

"That was acting, Addison."

"Randy, we have known each other since we were little, so tell me really wants going on."

"I don't think I should. You're dating her brother."

"Fair enough but if you do want to talk, you can."

"Thanks. So should we rehearse some more. Maybe do the promo differently."

"Yeah I think we should." She stood up from the bed. "Okay so I'm supposed to be standing backstage when you walk up to me to talk about what a great couple we would be. So when you say 'we could be the most powerful couple in the WWE, you do the kiss differently. Maybe lean in a little slower and then you pull away and tell me see you later and you walk off leaving me to ponder the kiss."

"Alright." He walked over to her. "We could be the most powerful couple in the WWE." He leaned down and slowly kissed her passionately. She instinctly kissed him back as she knew she would have to do on camera before pulling away. She looked at him for a moment as he looked in her eyes. He looked away quickly and moved away. "I'll….I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah." She said as he walked out the door. He stepped out into the hallway and sighed for a minute. He'd gotten a little more carried away with that kiss that he'd originally intended to. And he was sure she knew him well enough to see it in his eyes that he'd enjoyed it. A little too much maybe. He looked back at the door and then walked off toward the room he was sharing with Cody.

Ted sat down in the booth next to Bailey and she glanced over at him and smiled. Something had been bothering her all night. Something more than her worry about Addison and how John had cheated on her.

"What's wrong Bailey Belle?"

"Nothing." She said as she sighed and slumped back against the booth.

"Bailey Belle, you're a terrible liar." Ted said as he put his arm around her. "What's the matter?"

"I….I just think that my relationship with Randy is pretty much over. If you could even call it a relationship. All we ever seemed to do is have sex. And we haven't even really been doing that lately. He always makes excuses to avoid spending time with me. I just…I don't know." She sighed.

"Do you love him?" Ted asked in a little bit of a whisper.

"Not the way I should I guess." She said back. "But we didn't come here tonight to talk about my relationship troubles. We came to have a good time."

"Why don't we dance and do a couple of shots?"

"What are you drinking?"

"Tequila." He said as she reached over and grabbed it downing it. She coughed a little and he laughed and motioned for the waitress to bring them some more. "Bailey Belle that is not the way you do them."

"Oh yeah? Then how do you do them Teddy?" she asked smiling.

"Alright, first of all, lick your arm like this….." he said as he licked his arm. She licked her arm and he grabbed the salt shaker and sprinkled a little bit on their arms. "Lick your arm again." She did the same time he did. "Then you down the shot." They both downed the shot. "And you take the lime wedge and suck on it." He said as he gave her a lime wedge while placing one in his own mouth. "You've never done tequila shots before?"

"I never said that." She said smiling as she grabbed the salt shaker.

"For what it's worth, I think he's a fool to try and get out of spending time with you." He said as he glanced sideways and downed his shot. "If you were my girl, I'd want to spend every minute with you I could." He said causing her to look at him fully. "If you were my girl, I would take you back to the hotel right now and show you just how much you meant to me." He said as he grabbed the lime out of her hand. "If you were my girl, I would tell you every day how beautiful you are and how lucky I was to be with you." He said as he brushed some hair out of her face. "If you were my girl, I would kiss you like this." He said as he placed his hand on the nape of her neck under her hair and moved in slowly covering his lips with hers. She moaned despite herself and let him snake his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. She couldn't believe what a great kisser he was. He pulled away after a moment and looked at her. She seemed to sit there in a daze for a moment.

She saw John sitting across the bar with Mike and looking over at the table where she was sitting. She looked back at Ted as he walked over. "Bailey, can I talk to you for a little while? Maybe back at the hotel?" John said as his eyes shifted over to Ted and then back to Bailey. She sat there for another few minutes and then she nodded. She looked over at Ted.

"I'll…I'll see you later Teddy." She whispered as she grabbed her purse and headed outside with John.

"What was that?" John asked when they got outside and in a cab.

"What?" Bailey asked

"Don't try to be all innocence. I saw you and Ted making out. You're supposed to have a boyfriend." John sighed. "Learn from me and Addie. You don't want to cheat on the person you love. To see the heartbreaking look on their face when you have to admit that you had sex with someone else. To see them so upset because for a moment, someone else took their place."

"But Addison forgave you."

"No, she didn't. We are trying to work through this and get to the point where she can forgive me. Bailey, it was heartbreaking to see Addie's face when I admitted it to her. I don't want you to have to see that from Randy."

"John, Randy and I aren't you and Addison. That with Ted was a drunken kiss. Nothing more." She said looking out the window. It felt like so much more than that and she wasn't sure exactly what it meant.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Eve sat backstage a few days later looking rather annoyed. She'd overheard talk that Addison had given John a second chance. That they were working through their problems. She rolled her eyes. She was sure that when he'd woken up in her room, in her bed that Addison would be done with him. And then she'd be able to swoop in and make her move. She saw Addison coming by where she was. She had to get under her skin some.

"Hey, Eve." Kelly said walking by with Nikki and Brie Bella.

"Hey guys." Eve said with a smile. She knew they could help her get under Addison's skin. She leaned in and told Kelly what to say when Addison walked by.

"So, Eve, how is John Cena in bed?" Kelly asked her when Addison was close enough to hear.

"I'll just say he moves as good in bed as he does in the ring." Eve replied with a giggle. She then flashed Addison an evil smile.

Addison just kept walking. She knew that she was just trying to get to her. Eve smirked as Addison walked by. She wasn't afraid of Addison. She was a wrestler and Addison was just the daughter of one.

"Hey, Addison." She called as Addison passed. "Is it true that things are boring for John in your bed?"

"Eve, I don't have time for your shit. But I hope you are ready for your match tonight."

"I am always ready for a fight." She said as if challenging her.

"I hope you mean in the ring because when it comes to John, I win hands down. You are definitely not competition where he is concerned." She said as she turned to go.

"Oh, I think I am." Eve said as Addison kept walking. "That night in my bed, all he said was oh, Eve, you are so good. So much better than Addison. He couldn't stop moaning my name. I bet he will have a hard time pretending that you are not me the next time he makes love to you."

Addison had heard all she could stand. She hated hearing Eve talk about John like that. All she wanted was to shut her up. She suddenly got animalistic instincts and flew at Eve. She knocked her down to the floor before Eve could brace herself. Addison cursed her as she delivered punch after punch. Since finding out about what happen, she had often imagined Eve's face on the fighting dummy in her dad's gym and it felt good to hit her in person.

Eve tried to shield her face from Addison. But her wrestling training did nothing against the fighting that Addison was using. John emerged from the locker room when he heard shouting. When he saw what was going on, he quickly ran and pulled Addison off of Eve. Addison kicked and tried to pull out of his grasp. She was not through with making Eve pay for what she had done. She wanted to tear her eyes out for running her mouth over the WWE. She wanted to snatch her bald for sleeping with John when he was drunk.

Eve's face was bruised and her lip was split. John had never seen Addison so angry and he never dreamed that she could do so much damage to anyone. On the floor were clumps of hair that had been yanked out from someone's head. But none of it blond like Addison.

"What the hell is going on?" Bailey said as she walked up to the scene.

"Your friend is a fucking nut case. That's what." Eve said.

"I'm just making sure you know to keep your hands off my man." Addison said. "He fucked up. But you'll never get him Eve. Never." She said as she jerked out of John's grasp and walked down the hallway with Bailey behind her.

John looked at Eve and the damage that Addison had done and walked away. It was obviously something Addie needed to do. John followed Bailey and Addison to the trainer's room.

"You did a pretty good job of beating the whore's ass." Bailey said as she helped Addison clean up.

"She deserved it for screwing my boyfriend." Addison looked up as John walked in. "I know you're going to say I should have walked away and not paid her attention. But I couldn't do that. Not with the things she said. That you couldn't stop saying how great she was in and how much better than me she was. I couldn't let that go."

He shook his head and smiled a little at her. "I don't know whether to be flattered, shocked or amused." He said. "I had no idea you could do all that."

"Teddy taught me some and I learned some from my dad." Addison said.

"You beat her ass pretty good." Bailey said smiling.

"Well hopefully it made its point to her." She said as they heard a knock on the door. John opened it to two cops.

"Can I help you?" He asked them.

"Addison DiBiase?" One said stepping in.

"Yes." Addison said.

"You're under arrest for the assault on Eve Torres. She is pressing charges against you for an incident earlier."

Addison sighed. "Fine. Let's go." She said walking over to them. They read her her rights and then took to the local jail.

Ted quickly called their dad and explained. He said he and the lawyer would be on the private jet and handle things. Ted couldn't believe that Eve would have Addison arrested.

"Can you believe that Eve did that?" Cody asked as he, Randy, John, Bailey and Ted sat at a table in the club. The police had told them that Addison would be in jail until at least morning and could have no visitors.

"I can't believe a lot of things that have happened recently." John said. Bailey looked over at him and then to either side of her where Randy and Ted sat. "But accidents happen right Bailey?"

"Yeah they do." She replied as she looked up and saw Eve walk in with her group of whores. "Well look who decided to show her face."

All the guys looked to the door. "I can't believe she had the nerve to have Addison arrested." Randy said.

"She's got balls to be such a slut." Bailey said as she took a sip of her drink. She looked over at Ted for a second who'd had his eyes on her all night and quickly looked away. Randy looked over at her and noticed there seemed to be some tension between the two of them.

"What's with you guys? You've hardly spoken to each other all night." John looked over at Cody.

"I'm going to get a drink. You want anything?"

"Yeah, just a beer. I gotta use the bathroom." He said as he and John both got up. Bailey looked at Ted and then Randy.

"Something happened last night that you should know about. I kissed Bailey." Ted said as he downed his drink. "Well, we kissed each other." He said looking at Randy.

"You kissed?" Randy said to them. They nodded.

Bailey sat there waiting his reaction. She expected him to go off and threaten Ted. She was shocked when he remained calm. "How did it happen?"

"We were talking and doing tequila shots and it just sort of did." Bailey said. Randy shook his head. "It was just a drunken kiss Randy. And if we were trying to hide it, we never would have told you."

"I'm not mad. It was a kiss. It didn't mean anything. Sometimes, when you kiss someone, it doesn't mean anything. Sometimes, things just get a little carried away. I have to kiss Addison for the storyline."

"You guys have to kiss?" Bailey didn't know that about the storyline.

"We do since she is supposed to be my love interest. We read lines last night and we kissed as we were supposed to do on screen."

"Right." Bailey looked over at the bar and saw John sitting there and Eve walking over.

John looked up just as Eve sat down. "What do you want Eve?"

"Oh don't be like that." She said seductively. "Addison not here. We can sneak away and no one will know."

"Just stop that. I love Addie and I'm not interested in you."

"You weren't thinking about her the other night."

"The other night was a mistake. One that will never happen again." He said as he walked back toward the table.

She watched him walked away. She had to come up with a way to get him. One that was certain to break up him and Addison for good. She just had to figure out what that would be.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Addison sat in jail and sighed. She couldn't believe she'd let Eve get to her. She'd lost control for a minute and even though it had felt good to hit her and get a measure of revenge, she was currently regretting the decision a little.

"Ms. DiBiase, your lawyer and your father are here." The police officer said when he walked up. He opened the cell and led Addison to a room. She walked in and saw her dad and his lawyer.

"Addison, thank goodness you're okay." Ted Sr. said hugging his daughter. "When your brother called and told me what happened, I was shocked."

"Yeah well I let Eve get to me and kicked her ass." Addison said sitting down.

"Well, Addison, you are looking at assault charges unless Eve drops them." Barry Green, her dad's high priced lawyer said,

"I don't look for her to drop them. She wants my boyfriend and she will do anything to have him including keeping me here."

"Well, I think we can get bail. You have no prior criminal record and you are an upstanding citizen. Plus we know money is no issue with bail."

"Great." Addison replied.

Everyone was in the club having an okay time but they were thinking about Addison in jail. Ted looked over at Eve. He had to find a way to get her drop the charges.

"I just talked to my dad and he and the lawyer are with Addison. Barry is sure he can get her bail"

Well that's a start." said Bailey. "And if that whore doesn't stay away from my brother, I'll be right beside Addison is jail. That skank deserved everything she got. There are tons of guys that would do anything to be with her. Why does she have such a hard on for my brother?"

"Calm down Bay. Hopefully Eve gets the message." Ted said to her.

"I hope so. I hate that Addison is in jail"

"Me too but her arraignment won't be until the morning. I wish we could get Eve to drop the charges but I don't see that happening."

"Me either."

Ted Sr. walked through the hotel. He had to think of way to get the charges against his daughter dropped. He saw Eve walking through the hotel and get into the elevator. He chose the time to get in with her.

"Well, Eve Torres. Nice to see you." She smiled at him a little uncomfortable as to be in the elevator with him.

"Mr. DiBiase." She said.

"Seems you and my daughter have been having some problems recently."

"She started it. She attacked me." Eve said to him.

"That's not what I heard. I heard you slept with John and then rubbed it in Addison's face. You said some things she didn't like and she was just standing up for herself."

"I didn't make John sleep with me."

Ted Sr. looked at her. "That's not what I know." He moved closer to her. "I talked to the bartender that night and he said he saw you put something in John's drink. He's willing to testify to that." Eve's face went pale white. Ted smirked. "I see it's true. That's interesting now isn't it?"

"Are you going to tell John?"

"I am going to tell him because he deserves to know. Here is how this will go Eve. You will go to the police and drop the charges against Addison. If you don't, then I will convince John to have you arrested for drugging him. So what is the answer?"

"I'll drop the charges." She said.

"Good. May I offer you a ride to the police station?"

"Okay." She replied afraid of what might happen if she refused or didn't do what he asked.

"Great." He led her out of the elevator and into his waiting car. Once they were inside, he got out his checkbook. "So how much would it cost to have you out of my daughter's and John's life? I won't have you causing trouble."

"Mr. DiBiase, I will drop the charges against Addison but I'm not leaving the WWE."

"But will you stay away from my daughter and John?"

"If John approaches me, I won't turn him down."

Ted Sr. laughed. "Trust me Ms. Torres, John loves my daughter and I don't see him leaving her for the likes of you. You are trash who had to drug him into sleeping with you to begin with. You are low class and John has no use for you as I don't. I suggest you stay away from John and my daughter. I hold a great deal of power and I can easily convince Vince to release you. I don't think you want to risk your career for a man who will never love you."

"He will love me. He already does and soon he'll realize that." Ted Sr. Smiled and shook his head.

"You keep telling yourself that darling. Let's just see how much he loves you when I tell him how you got him into bed in the first place."

Eve was quiet the rest of way to the police station. She signed the paper to drop the charges and left. But this wasn't over. John would be hers. She just had to make a new plan. One that would insure he left Addison for her.

Addison walked out of the jail shocked that the charges were dropped. She saw her dad and his car waiting. She opened the door and got in.

"I'm glad you're out baby." Ted Sr. said to her.

"Thanks. How did you get her to drop the charges?"

"She didn't want to go jail."

"What?"

"She drugged John to get him into bed. And I told her I was going to tell him and if she didn't drop the charges, then I would make sure he pressed his own against her for drugging him.

"She drugged him?" Addison knew there had to be a reason he slept with Eve. He would have never cheated on her.

"I'm taking you to the hotel. This is the room key to the room. John is probably already there."

Addison smiled as she took the key as the car pulled up to the hotel. She gave her dad a hug. "Thanks daddy. I love you."

"I love you too baby." He hugged her and waited for her to get inside the hotel before he told the driver to go.

Addison walked to the elevator and headed up the floor. She was going to tell John how Eve got him into bed. She walked up to the room and let herself in. John rushed over to her and wrapped her in his massive arms.

"Thank god, you're okay." He said hugging her tightly. "I can't believe she did that to you."

"It's okay. All charges have been dropped." Addison said pulling away.

"How?" He knew Eve never would do that.

"My dad found out that Eve did something and he told her if she didn't drop the charges, he would make sure she was the one in jail."

"What did she do?"

"She drugged you to get you into bed. That night when you went out with the guys. She drugged your drink and that's why you don't remember being in bed with her. "

John stood there and then sat down on the bed. "She drugged me? I knew there was a reason why I ended up with her." He looked at Addison. "Addie, I know that doesn't excuse what I did. I did cheat regardless of how it came to be."

"I know but I want to put it behind us. We are working this out and I know we can do it. I love you and that doesn't change overnight."

"I swear to you I will never do anything to hurt you ever again." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"I believe you baby. I really do." She said when she pulled away. "Now, let's just enjoy the rest of our night. Together." He nodded and they moved to the bed.

John hoped this was all behind them. But something told him Eve wasn't done and he wondered what she had in mind. Why did he have to fight with Addie that night? Why didn't he watch his drink? All these questions were in his mind as he made love to Addie. But he made a promise that no matter what Eve tried to do, he wouldn't fall for it. He loved Addie and she was all he wanted.

Please Reivew!


	7. Chapter 7

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

The next day at the arena, Bailey was sitting in catering minding her own business when Eve sat down across from her. Bailey looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What are you doing?"

"Just seeing how my future sister in law is."

"Wow, did you eat a whole bucket of delusion for breakfast? He's with Addison. He loves Addison. And despite you tricking him into bed, because let's face...my brother wouldn't waste a drop of spit on you if you were on fire, they're working things out. Now I suggest leave him alone."

"Or?"

"Or the ass whooping Addison put on you will look like child's play."

"There is no need for that. When John leaves Addison for me, we will be family. We should get along."

"Wow, you are more delusional then I thought. What life are you thinking about? "Bailey said to her. "Listen to this. John doesn't love you. He will never love you no matter what. Just realize that."

"Is there a problem here?" Randy asked when he and Ted walked up.

"Yeah, she's lost her fucking mind." Bailey said. "She actually thinks John is going to leave Addison for her."

"It's going to happen."

"Right. And Kelly's going to stop giving blow jobs to half the boys around here. You whores are all the same." Bailey said as Eve got up.

"And girls who kiss guys that aren't their boyfriends shouldn't throw stones." Bailey advanced toward her.

"C'mon Bailey Belle, let's take a walk." Ted said as he grabbed Bailey's arm and pulled her away. Eve looked at Randy as he stood there and smiled a little to herself. She was going to get John and if she played her cards right, she could get Randy to unwittingly help her.

"Eve, realize that John loves Addison. That's just how it is." Randy walked away leaving her there.

She thought for a minute about what she would do next. She saw Kelly walked in and went over to join her. Maybe Kelly could help her. Just as she sat down, she saw John and Addison walk in. She rolled her eyes at the sight.

"I guess they are really back together." Kelly said.

"For now. But I will get what I want." Eve said.

Randy looked across the room as Addison sat down in the booth with John. He was happy for her. He was happy they were trying to work things out. But his mind still flashed to the kiss he'd rehearsed with her. And how much passion there had been in it from both of them. And a part of him hated John for being with her.

"Looks like we have an audience." Addison said to John.

He casually looked to where Eve and Kelly were. "I guess we do. Then we should give them a show." He smiled before leaning in to kiss her passionately.

"Wow." She said when she pulled away. "If we keep that up, we just might have to skip breakfast and find something else to do."

He smiled. "Yeah but for now let's get some breakfast." He looked to where Eve and Kelly were. He knew they had seen the kiss and it had hopefully proven the point. He never noticed the look Randy had given when he saw the kiss.

Bailey and Ted walked down toward the locker rooms and he studied her as she kept talking about how Eve had overstepped her bounds. He'd been thinking about their kiss the other night in the club and he knew deep down that she'd felt something for him too. At least he hoped she had.

"Bailey, I think we should talk." He said as they got to the locker room. He opened the door and they walked in.

"Talk about what?"

"The kiss. I know we both said it was a drunken thing but it felt like it was more."

She looked up at him. She'd been hoping he wouldn't bring it up. That they could chalk it up to their drunken impulses and everything would eventually fade away. But she'd thought about it. She'd even had a dream that they'd done so much more than kiss. "Say something Bay...please just tell me what you're feeling." He said as he moved a little closer to him and looked down at her. Before she could say anything, the door to the locker room opened and Randy walked in causing them to jump apart a little.

"Everything okay?" Randy asked noticing the tension between them.

"Yeah." Bailey said. "I thought you were going to train."

"I am. Cody and I are going to do some training before the show tonight. It's my first promo with Addison tonight."

"Nervous?" Bailey asked.

"Not really. I'm comfortable with Addison. So it shouldn't be a problem. You're okay with this right?"

"Yeah." Bailey replied. "Why wouldn't I be? It's a storyline."

"Yeah it is." He kissed her and walked to the door. "Ted, are you coming?"

"Yeah." Ted said following him out.

Bailey sighed and sat down. She and Ted didn't get a chance to talk about the kiss. She didn't know why she had felt something when he kissed her. She was with Randy and she loved him. Didn't she?

The rest of the evening went by and it was soon time for the show. Bailey sat in the locker room watching it on the monitor. She saw the camera go backstage which meant it was time for the promo. She saw Addison standing outside the GM's office. Randy was walking with Legacy when he stopped.

"I will catch up with you guys later." He said to Cody and Ted. He then turned to Addison. "Hey, beautiful girl."

"Not going to work on me, Orton." Addison said to him.

He smiled and moved closer to her. "Oh, I think it will. I have a proposition for you."

"And what might that be?"

"Join Legacy. After all you are a third generation superstar."

"I'm not interested." Addison said turning to go when he grabbed her arm. He leaned in very close to her.

"We could be the most powerful couple in the WWE." He said as he leaned in and kissed her passionately. He smiled when he pulled away. "Think about it, beautiful." He walked away and toward his locker room leaving Addison there. The camera showed her smiling and then heading into the office. To the outside, the kiss looked as passionate and real as one could be.

To Bailey it was proof of something she'd tried to fight believing. She'd always kind of suspected that Randy had feelings for Addison. But she was never sure. She'd excused the glances he'd take at her way. But in the time they'd been dating, he'd never kissed her that way. And she sighed.

John walked backstage and kissed Addison. "That was good. That kiss looked real." He said. "You did a great job of selling it." Addison smiled.

"Thanks. You wanna head back to the hotel?"

"Yeah let's go. But I want to see Bailey." Addison nodded as they headed to legacy locker room. John knocked on the door and Ted opened it.

"Hey, John, sis." Ted said to them. "What's up?"

"I wanted to see Bailey." John replied to him. Ted nodded. John walked in and saw his sister. "Hey, sis, I wanted to know if you wanted to ride back to the hotel with me and Addie."

"Yeah thanks." Bailey said getting her things together.

"Wait." Randy said. "I thought we were going to the club."

"I'm not feeling real well. I will see you back at the hotel." Bailey kissed him and walked over to John and Addison.

"I uh...I'll see you when you come back to the room tonight." Randy nodded and then walked over to kiss her again but she'd already disappeared out of the locker room. Addison and John followed her out. Randy shook his head and grabbed his bags. Cody and Ted did the same. Ted stopped when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Bailey had forgotten her cell phone. He picked it up and put it in his pocket. He'd take it back to her and make sure she was ok.

John and Addison dropped Bailey off at her hotel room and then headed to their own. Addison headed into the bathroom to change for bed.

"That kiss tonight was good. You and Randy both sold the promo." John said when she walked back in the main room.

"Thanks. I was nervous but the practice helped. Steph said we would get the next script tomorrow or so. They want Randy to keep pursuing me to join legacy."

John walked over and pulled her to him. "I'm a little jealous."

"Really? And why would you be jealous?" She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Because you have to make out with Randy, who is very handsome."

She kissed him. "You have nothing to be jealous about. Randy is handsome but he is with Bailey and I'm with you. You are the only person I want."

He smiled before kissing her again. "Good. Because you are all I want."

She smiled as he said that. She knew they still had some things to work through but they were putting what happen with Eve behind them.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Randy sat in the booth watching everyone around him, the kiss from the promo playing in his mind and Bailey's reaction after the show chasing it. He was doing a terrible job of hiding his feelings. If he looked too long at Addison, she'd see it and he was pretty sure after seeing that kiss...Bailey had her suspicions. It should have bothered him. That he was hurting her. That he was actually glad Ted's feelings for her were becoming more apparent. But it didn't. What bothered him was that Addison was back at the hotel having sex with John. And it unnerved him that that was what was bothering him.

"Deep in thought?" Cody asked as he sat down beside Randy.

"Just thinking about this storyline. I want to make it a good one."

"It will be. I heard that Vince wants Addison to join legacy in a few weeks when you win the championship."

"Yep, that's what he wants. He wants her to help me win the championship and then our "romance" will be in full swing." Randy took a drink of his beer. "He wants me and Addison to start traveling together and spending time together. He is sending Addison everything he sent me."

"Relax. Have a few beers. And then go back and talk to Bailey about it. I'm sure she'll understand." Cody said. Randy smiled and nodded.

"Where's Ted?" Randy asked.

"He said he wasn't coming. Said he was going to stay back at the hotel and get some rest." Randy nodded.

Ted stood at the door to Bailey's room and knocked. He heard her shuffle around on the inside and smiled when she opened the door in her sweats. "Is that you're going out outfit?"

"Not exactly. What's up Teddykins?"

"I uh...I found your phone after you left the locker room. And I wanted to see if we could talk. We never did get to finish discussing that kiss..."

"Teddy..."

"Bailey, I can't just leave it. I know you felt something when we kissed."

She sighed. "Come in." She stepped aside and let him in the room. "I'm with Randy Ted."

"I know that but we need to talk about this. We need to get our feelings out there."

"Our feelings?"

"You kissed me back. It's been driving me crazy. But I know you felt something Bai...I know you had to." He said as he walked over to her.

"Ted...I..." she didn't get to finish her sentence. He put a hand on either side of her face and leaned in gently kissing her on the lips. She resisted at first but she leaned her body against his and kissed him back. He pulled back to look at her and gave her another little peck.

"I'll wait for as long as I need to for you to figure this out." He walked out leaving her there.

Bailey had no idea what her feelings were. She obviously felt something for him or she wouldn't have kissed him back but she was with Randy. She loved him right?

Randy left the club and headed back to the hotel He had to talk to Bailey about what Vince wanted. He got to the floor where they and most of the superstars were staying. He passed by John and Addison's room and he could hear them inside. He sighed and continued to his room. He walked in and saw that Bailey was still up.

"Hey, I wasn't sure you would be awake."

"Just couldn't get to sleep." She said. He nodded. "You look like you've got something on your mind."

"Vince wants me and Addison to travel together from now on. To sell the storyline. We'd be rooming together too." Bailey nodded.

"You can't go against Vince." She said.

"I'm sorry about this Bai...I really am." He said as he sat down on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her up against his chest. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply before she opened them again and looked at him. "You're okay with this right?"

She looked up at him. She didn't know if she really was okay with it but she wasn't going to let him know it."Of course." He smiled and leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back and let him lay her back on the bed.

"I care about you Bailey." She didn't say anything as they made love. She wasn't sure how she felt about him having to room with Addison.

The next morning, Addison woke up and found the script and outline for the storyline at her door. She read through everything while John was in the shower. They had spent a wonderful night together and it made her realize that letting go of what happened with Eve was the best thing.

"Interesting script?" John asked when he came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah and I got the plans for the storyline. Vince wants Randy and I to start traveling together and rooming together to sell the storyline." She said as she looked up at him.

"You would be safe traveling with Randy. And I trust him." He said. She nodded. "Hey, this isn't going to change anything. And just because you have to travel with Randy doesn't mean I can't come steal you away a few nights a week." He said as he kissed her. She smiled. "In fact, we have some time right now…." He said as he kissed her again. Just then, there was a knock on the door. He groaned and disappeared into the bathroom as she laughed and walked to answer the door. She opened it and smiled at Bailey.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go and grab some breakfast. I kinda need to talk to you."

"Sure. Give me a minute." She turned and knocked on the bathroom door. "I'm going to have breakfast with Bailey. Meet you in two hours to catch our flight."

"Alright. Have fun." John said opening the door and giving her a kiss. "Later sis."

Bailey nodded as Addison grabbed her purse and headed out. They went to the café not far from the hotel and sat down. The waiter came and took their order. Bailey ordered the egg white omelet with turkey bacon and coffee. Addison ordered oatmeal with blueberries and strawberries and whole wheat toast and coffee.

"So, what's up Bai?" Addison asked as the waiter brought their food.

"I need to talk to you about Teddy. We kissed the other night at the club. He came and dropped off my phone. And we kissed again. He said we need to figure out our feelings."

Addison almost choked on the toast she was eating. She drank some coffee to make the food go down. "Wow, you kissed Teddy? Does Randy know this?"

"I told him about the first one. He wasn't too upset." Bailey said as she took a bite of her breakfast.

"Do you have feelings for Teddy? I mean do you want to break up with Randy and explore your feelings for Teddy?"

"I don't know. I mean...Randy and I have a complicated relationship. All we ever do is have sex. We don't ever really talk about anything. I feel like I could talk to Teddy about anything."

"Talking important in a relationship." Addison said before taking a sip of her coffee. "I think you need to think about what type of relationship you want. If what you have with Randy isn't fulfilling what you need, then you should think about ending it. But whatever decision you make, make sure it's what you want."

Bailey nodded and looked up as Randy, Ted and Cody walked into the cafe. She sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't understand why she was feeling the way she was. She didn't understand why she wasn't happy with Randy. Or why these feelings for Ted had suddenly crept up. But she knew she'd have to figure them out.

Randy looked over at the table and sighed. He was silently praying that Ted would make a move on Bailey soon. A big one. He'd be better for her. Appreciate her for more than just her body. And he could give her his whole heart. Something Randy couldn't give her. Something that Addison firmly held in her hands. He knew it was wrong to string Bailey along. Make her believe something that wasn't entirely true. He did care about her. A lot. But he didn't love her. Not the same way he suspected she loved him. And he couldn't. Not while he was in love with a woman that was out of his reach. A woman who was dating his best friend.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Three weeks later, the storyline with Addison being Randy's girlfriend was in full swing. Ted and Cody had just won the tag team titles again and Randy was scheduled to be in a match against Sheamus at the next pay per view. With a little help, he'd win the title and they'd run Smackdown and then set their sights on RAW. The onscreen chemistry was amazing and it only served to fuel the vivid and detailed fantasies in Randy's imagination. He'd been avoiding Bailey like the plague. Her suspicions about his feelings for Addison were clear every time he looked at her and he could tell she knew. And he'd seen something in the way she'd look at Ted when she was sure nobody was looking. He knew he needed to end it. But he didn't know if he could actually bring himself to say the words.

"This storyline is really getting good." Addison said as they were in their hotel room. Their "romance was getting ready to be revealed at the pay-per-view. Right now, it was seemingly just a flirtation but the fans were eating it up. At the pay-per-view, when Addison helped him win the title, it would be revealed that they were a couple and ready to take over.

"Yeah it is." Randy replied. "So, I thought you have sneaked away to be with John."

"He had meeting with Rey about something." Randy nodded. "You aren't going out with Bailey tonight?"

"She's meeting up with the girls and then we're going to get together later. She said she needed to talk to me about something."

Addison nodded. She wondered if Bailey was going to end things with Randy so she could see what her feelings for Ted were.

John arrived at the hotel bar and headed in. He had no idea why he even agreed to meet with Eve. But she called and said she had something important to tell him and if he didn't come, she would come to him. And he didn't want her near Addison. He saw Eve sitting at a table with two drinks in front of her. John knew he wasn't drinking anything.

"You wanted to talk so here I am." John said as he sat down. "What do you want?"

"I just thought you would like to know I'm pregnant and it's yours."

John sat there for a minute letting it sink in. "I don't believe you."

Eve took out an ultrasound photo from her purse and the paperwork from the doctor. "This proves I'm pregnant and as you can see from the conception date, it's yours."

John looked over everything. "I want a DNA test right away."

"Of course." She smiled within. The doctor she had found that she paid off to say she was pregnant could easily fake DNA results. "So, I figure you would want to room with me now? Since I am carrying your baby."

"No, I don't." John said getting up. "I want the DNA test right away. If this is my kid, I will be there for him not you. I would never turn my back on my child but that doesn't extend to his mother. Especially since unfortunately it seems that you're the mother." He didn't say anything else and he headed back to his hotel room. How would he tell Addie this?

Randy walked to Bailey's room after she text him and told him she was there. He was nervous about what they were going to talk about but part of him hoped that she was going to end things for him and pursue her feelings for Ted. Feelings he was pretty damn sure were there. Oddly enough, he wasn't upset about those feelings. He understood what the attraction might be. Bailey was a beautiful, smart, fun loving girl. And she needed someone to keep her grounded and appreciate everything she had to offer. He knocked on the door and smiled when she opened it.

"Hey, I'm glad you came." She said. He nodded.

"So you said you wanted to talk to me?" She nodded.

"Lately, our whole relationship has changed. I mean we used to have a very physical relationship and that's all it was. Sex. We never talked about anything. And I think I've figured out why. It's because you have feelings for Addison. You're in love with her." Randy sat down on the bed as if his legs had given out on him. She had figured him out. Of course, he'd already known that. He'd seen it weeks ago. "You do love her don't you?" Bailey asked. "Were you just stringing me along?"

"No. I do care about you Bailey. I do. Obviously not as much as Ted does. And I can see it when you look at him that you want him too. And I'm okay with that. You should go be with him if that's where you want to be." She felt a mixture of relief and sadness rush over her at the same time. She hadn't expected this to be so easy.

"So I guess this is it?" She asked. He nodded.

"I guess so." He said. "I do love you Bai. Just..."

"Not the same way you do Addison. Are you going to tell her? Are you going to tell John?"

"No. I'm not going to act on it. She's happy with John and he's my best friend in the whole world. I could never do anything to risk hurting either one of them." She hugged him. "I'll see you around okay?" She nodded and he walked out the door.

Addison was in the hotel room going through some stuff for the show when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find John standing there.

"Hey, how did your meeting with Rey go?" She asked once they were inside the room.

"I didn't have a meeting with Rey. " He said as he sat down on one of the beds. "Eve called me and said she had something to talk to me about."

"So, you lied to me about who you were meeting so you could meet up with the whore?" Addison said holding in her anger.

"It wasn't like that." He said to her. He knew she would be angry. "I just didn't want to upset you until I knew what she wanted. I was going to tell you after."

"Well, what did the whore want?"

He took a breath before he answered. "She's pregnant and she says the baby is mine."

"You really believe she's pregnant?" Addison asked.

"She showed me the paperwork from the doctor and the ultrasound. She's about four weeks which is when we were together."

"Are you getting a DNA test?"

"Yes, I told her I wanted one." He got up and walked over to where she was. "Addie, this doesn't change anything for us. If I am the father, I will be there for my child but that doesn't mean the same for Eve."

"This does change things. John, there is a good chance that you're the father based on what you said she showed you. You can't turn your back on that whore. She's having your baby. You will want to be there for your child and you will need to be there for the whore during her pregnancy."

"So, I can do that and we can be together."

"John, I don't want you to be torn between everything. The whore will, I'm sure, want you around to experience the pregnancy. If you miss something important because you're with me, then you will resent me for taking your attention away from your child. I can't do that." She sighed. "As much as I don't want to do this, I think we need to take a break. Just to give us time to deal with this."

"Addie, I love you. I don't want to take a break." He said as he hugged her.

She held in her tears. "I love you too. So much and this is the last thing I want to do but I'm trying to do what's best for you and your child."

"Then don't do it." He said before kissing her. "I will never love anyone but you. I will never love her no matter if she's carrying my kid."

"I hope that's true." She said. "John, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. But we need to deal with this and I think it's best if we take a break. That whore and your child need you right now."

He kissed her passionately before pulling away. "I love you." He kissed her again and they were soon in the bed.

"You should go." She said as they laid there.

"You can't still want to take a break."

"Yes, it's for the best." She got up and started to get dressed. "John, it's for the best. Please don't make this harder than it is."

He got up too and got dressed. He walked over to her and kissed her. "I love you. I will always love you." He kissed her again and walked out.

She closed her eyes and tears slid down her face. She couldn't deal with this. She didn't want to be alone right now. Stuck in this hotel room with her thoughts. She grabbed a shower and changed into a pink sundress and some sandals before she headed downstairs to the hotel bar. She just wanted to forget.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John stormed into his hotel room and slammed the door. Addie had let him go. She'd put his needs a head of her own. But he didn't want the break. He didn't need the time to make up his mind. He wanted Addie. He walked to the door when he heard the knock and smiled when he saw his sister standing there.

"Hey Bai…"

"Can I talk to you?" she asked. He stepped aside and she walked in and started talking right away. "I wanted you to be the first to know that…Randy and I broke up."

"What?" He asked shocked.

"We broke up." She said as she sat down on the bed.

"Why?" He asked as he sat in the chair across from her.

"Because we don't feel the same anymore." She replied. She wasn't going to tell him that Randy was in love with Addison.

"Well, it seems it's not the best night for the Cena siblings." He laughed a little.

"What does that mean?"

"Addie and I broke up."

"Why? You're perfect together and you love each other."

"Because Eve is pregnant with my kid."

"Oh My God! Are you fucking kidding me?"

"God I wish I was." He said. "I demanded a DNA test. But the timing is right."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I want to be there for my baby. But Eve is a backstabbing bitch. I want Addie. I want to be with her. You know, it's funny...I always imagined I'd be having a baby with her."

"I think we all did." Bailey replied. "So, is there no way for you and Addison to work this out?"

"Addie doesn't want me to be torn between her and my child. She thinks we should take a break for now and see where things are as Eve's pregnancy progresses."

"I see her point. I don't agree with it but I see her point. Does she realize that she leaving the door open for Eve to swoop in on you?"

"I think that's the point. Addie still doesn't trust me completely and I understand that. I know Addie and she is using this as a test I think. To see if I can spend time with Eve while she's carrying my child and not fall for her. It's a trust test."

"It's not like it's your fault you even slept with that skank to begin with."

"Yeah well, the point is I did. And because I did, she's pregnant and I don't have Addie."

"I'm sure you and Addie will work this out eventually." She said hugging him.

"I hope so, sis. I hope so."

Addison sat downstairs in the hotel bar drinking tequila. She still couldn't believe that Eve was pregnant with John's baby but the doctor had confirmed it. After John had told her that, she realized he needed to be with his child. She told him she needed time to work things out in her head and it was better that he focus on Eve and his child. She wanted to be okay with the fact that if she was with John, Eve would be a part of their lives. She couldn't shake the fear that John would decide he wanted to stay with Eve and be a family. She knew the time apart would be good.

"Now, what has you down here doing shots?" She heard as someone sat down beside her.

"Hey Randy." She said turning to him. "Why are you down here?"

"Bailey and I broke up."

"Seems to be a theme tonight. John and I broke up because Eve is having his baby."

"Wow, I'm sorry." He looked to the bartender. "More tequila shots."

Eve smiled as she left the bar. She had seen Randy and Addison sitting there. She realized it was the perfect opportunity to make sure John and Addison didn't get back together. She motioned for the bartender to come and she paid him to make sure that Randy and Addison got a lot to drink. She took the bottle of tequila and dropped the drug into it. It wasn't like the one she gave John. This one made all your inhabitances go away and you would remember everything the next day. She smiled as she watched the bartender take the bottle to where Randy and Addison were.

The bartender sat down the bottle at them. Randy poured another shot for her and then one for him.

"So, is there no way for you and John to work this out?" Randy asked as they downed another shot.

"I don't know. I guess we will see." She said as she downed another shot.

They spent the next hour downing shot after shot of Tequila. By the time the bottle was empty, Addison was extremely drunk. Randy was too but not as much.

"Come on, let's get you to the room." Randy said as he helped Addison off the stool.

They headed to the elevator stumbling as they did. Randy held Addison up in the elevator as he pushed the button to their floor. They got to their room and he got her key out of her purse and opened the door.

"Here we are." He said as they walked in. He shut the door behind them causing it to lock automatically.

"So what's caused you and Bailey to break up?" Addison asked as she stumbled over to the bed and flopped down.

"Nothing. It's stupid." He said as he sat down next to her. "I just want to forget about it right now." He said. She smiled and pulled on his arm so he was lying on the bed next to her.

"Yeah, let's just forget about the Cenas." She said.

He laughed a little, the reason for his break up with Bailey earlier running through his head. She'd seen his love for Addison. The love that he was trying so desperately to hide from everyone. But here in the quiet of the hotel room with her, the fear began to rise in his stomach. That he was that transparent. That Addison would be able to see how much he loved her. How much he wanted to be with her. And then it didn't matter. A part of him wanted her to know. He moved some hair out of her face as they laid there, gently running his fingers down her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. He could taste the mixture of the tequila, the salt and the lime and he deepened the kiss, his hand running down her body and over the inner part of her thigh.

Addison moaned as he did. He pulled away and she helped him remove his shirt and threw it on the floor. He moved to kiss her again. He moved from her lips and kissed her neck and then her collarbone. She felt him slowly start slide down the straps of her sundress. He moved them down exposing her skin as he did. He kissed her shoulders and soon her breasts were exposed. She moaned when she felt his mouth on one.

"Oh God." She moaned as he continued. She felt his hand on other one. Randy smiled again her skin when he heard her moaning. He moved his hand down to her inner thigh and slid a finger inside her. She was wet and ready.

He moved the dress further down as he continued to kiss her body. He soon had everything off of her. She gasped a little and moaned when she felt his mouth on her and his tongue inside her. She tasted sweet like he thought she would. Addison knew this shouldn't be happening but the alcohol clouded her reason and she didn't want to him to stop.

He could feel her getting close as he slid finger inside her. He added another one and soon had her there. He felt her clench around his fingers as she came. He pulled away long enough to finish getting undressed. He wanted her more now than he had before.

He joined her back on the bed and passionately kissed her. She felt him slide inside her and he started to move. "Oh God yes." she moaned as he did. Every thought of anything else was out of her mind. She was in this moment with him only and God was he good.

As he moved in and out of her, he couldn't stop the moan from his lips. He loved the feeling of being inside her. And all thoughts of Bailey and their break up were far in the back of his alcohol clouded mind. He was only with Addison in this moment and it was all he wanted. To be with her.

He felt her getting close and barely reacted when she somehow managed to flip them over so she was on top. He moaned loudly as she rode him. She grabbed his hands and brought them up to her breasts. He continued to play with them as she rode him. The feeling of his hands on her breasts made her increase her pace moaning as she did.

She could feel him and herself getting close as she rode him harder and faster. He felt her clench around him as she came. He followed a minute later and she continued to ride him as they rode out both their passions together.

Once they had, she collapsed on top of him resting for a few minutes while she caught her breath. Once she had, she moved to lie beside him. Neither one saying anything. She fell right asleep from the alcohol and the sex. He looked over at her and saw that she was asleep.

He had finally got what he wanted. Despite denying to Bailey that he didn't have feelings for Addison, he had wanted to be with her. He couldn't help but smile when she moved to be closer to him and rested her head on his chest. He was soon asleep himself.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Addison woke up the next morning and looked over at Randy sleeping beside her. She closed her eyes and sighed, the slight sound making her head throb. She slid out from under him and walked to the shower. She'd feel better after the warm water ran over her she reasoned. And then she could figure out what she was going to do. She walked out of the shower a few minutes later and got dressed relieved Randy was still asleep. She slipped out of the room and walked down the hallway a little ways before she ran into Bailey.

"Hey Bai..." Bailey nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy."

"Randy told me about you guys splitting up."

"Apparently, he told you a lot more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"I get it okay? Randy's a hot dude, John knocked Eve up...but I thought I meant more to you Addison. You were my best friend. And then hours after you break up with John and Randy and I split, you're in bed with him?" Addison looked at her. "Don't try to deny it. I heard you. I thought we were friends. And I thought that even after all the shit you and John have been through, you'd be the one to take the higher ground. But I guess the higher ground is on Randy's dick huh?"

"That's not the case." Addison sighed. "Can I explain a little?"

"Fine. I don't see how it will matter but fine."

"After John and I broke up last night, I just didn't' want to stay in the hotel room. So, I headed down to the hotel bar and started drinking. Randy sat down beside me and told me about you guys breaking up. He started drinking too. It just happened. It was a drunken mistake." Addison sighed. "And I know that doesn't excuse it. It shouldn't have happened but it did and I can't change it. I'm sorry that it hurt you. I really am. You are my best friend or at least you were. This isn't what was supposed to happen. I'm really sorry. And I know that's probably not going to make a difference but I am."

Bailey sighed. "Damn it Addison. Fine. Let's go to my room and talk." Bailey hugged her. "I'm just mad. I've been mad before. I'll get over it...eventually." Addison smiled a little sadly and nodded. "It's a Cena thing. Besides, I think I'm madder at Randy."

They walked to her room and headed in. Addison turned to face her. "In his defense, he was drunk too. I didn't even realize we had drank so much. It didn't seem like a lot."

"But you remember sleeping with him, right?"

Addison sighed. "Yes, I remember sleeping with him. I knew it shouldn't have been happening but I didn't stop it. I guess that was the alcohol." She sat down on the bed and looked at Bailey. "I'm very sorry about it. I really am."

"Are you going to tell John even though you're not together?" Bailey asked as she sat on the other bed.

"I am going to tell him. He deserves to know and I will deal with things as they come. I'm not excusing it or anything, I made the mistake and I will deal with whatever comes."

"He's going to be pissed." Addison nodded. "Just want you to be prepared for that."

"I know. And I'm as ready as I can be I guess. How did things get so messed up in such a short amount of time?"

"I'm blaming that slut Eve." Bailey said to her.

"Yeah this did all start with that whore. God, I hate her so much. I should have kicked her butt more." Addison said with a sigh. She stood up from the bed. "Well, I guess there is no point in putting it off. I'm going to tell John what happened and I guess deal with what comes." She hugged Bailey and walked to the door before turning to face her. "I really am sorry that I hurt you." She said one more time before walking out.

Addison left Bailey's room and headed to John's. It was time to tell him what happened. She took a deep breath before knocking on his door.

"Addie, what are you doing here?" John asked when he opened the door. She was the last person he expected to see.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah of course." He moved and let her in. He shut the door and followed her in. He hoped she was there to say she wanted them back together. "So, what's going on?"

"I honestly don't know where to begin." She said as she sat down on the bed.

"The beginning is a good place." He said sitting across from her on the other bed.

"Last night after we broke up, I didn't want to stay in the hotel room alone. So I headed downstairs to the hotel bar. I started tequila." She sighed. "Randy came and sat down by me. He and Bailey had broken up. He started drinking too. And I guess one thing led to another and we ended up in bed together."

John sat there not sure what to say. He was angry that she would sleep with someone else. After how angry and upset she got at him for sleeping Eve, she turned around and did the same thing.

"John, are you going to say something?" She asked him.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm okay with the fact that you sleep with me, break up with me and then fuck someone else a few hours later? Because that's not at all what I'm thinking."

"John…"

"Who initiated the sex between you and Randy?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because I want to know. Just tell me who made the first move? "

"I guess he did. I mean we were both drunken and completely out of it."

"And being drunk is a completely acceptable excuse right? I mean it wasn't when I slept with Eve."

"That was different."

"How?"

"Because you screwed her when we were together. What happened last night was after we broke up." She sighed. "It was a drunken mistake. I know it shouldn't have happened but it did."

"Did he kiss you first?"

"Yes, he kissed me first. But I didn't stop him and I didn't stop it from happening." She stood up. "I can't change that I slept with him. I'm very sorry that I did. I never wanted to hurt you or Bailey. She's my best friend and you're the guy I wanted to spend forever with. I would never want to hurt either of you. But I know I did. And as much as I would like, I can't change it." She walked over to the door.

"And you still can Addie. We can get past this."

"No we can't."

"Do you want him now?"

"What?"

"Do you have feelings for Randy?"

"Randy and I have been friends since we were kids. I have some feelings for him but nothing like I feel for you." She sighed.

"So that would be a yes?"

"I don't know honestly. I think we need some space. Space from each other and space from the situation. I'm taking some time off. To make things easier for everyone right now. I cleared it with Vince and everyone. I'm going to my parents' house in Palm Beach. I will have my brothers go to the house before you get home to get my things." She walked back over to him and kissed him. "I'm sorry for everything." She walked to the door before stopping when he called her name. She turned to look at him.

"Can I call you? See how you're doing?" She shook her head yes.

She walked out of his room and down the hall to hers. She sighed as she got to the door. She wasn't ready to face Randy after their night together but she knew she had to. She put her key in the door and opened it. She heard the shower. She packed her bag and sat down on the bed to wait for him. What she told John was true. She didn't know what her feelings were. Yes it was a drunken mistake but were feelings there?

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Randy sat in catering and sighed to himself. Addison had dropped the bombshell on him that morning that she was taking three weeks off to think about things. And she'd told him that Bailey and John both knew about them sleeping together. He'd tried calling John but it had gone to voicemail every single time and he hadn't seen Bailey yet but he was sure when he did, she'd let him have it. This was going to be Addison's last show before she left and she'd be "injured" in Randy's feud with Punk. A fact that would bring about the end of Legacy eventually.

"Randy, you look like you lost your best friend." Eve said sitting down in front of him.

"Go away Eve."

"Oh don't be like that. You finally got what you wanted" She said with a smile.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh everyone heard about you and Addison or should I say everyone heard you two. Guess she doesn't love John as much as she pretended she did." She smiled inside. She had been telling everyone she heard Randy and Addison having sex. She was going to make sure everyone knew.

"I'm not in the mood for this Eve. I have better things to do with my time." He said getting up. He felt her hand on his arm.

"This is your chance with her. John won't be with her now that she slept with you. Go after what you want. From what I heard, you gave her great night. One I'm sure she won't forget."

He jerked away and headed to the locker room. He sighed when he saw Bailey there. It was time for the conversation he didn't want to have.

"Orton! We need to talk."

"Bai...before you say anything..."

"You swore to me you wouldn't act on your feelings! You swore to me that you'd keep everything hidden. I mean I know all I was to you was a piece of ass but I thought John was your best friend. And you don't sleep with the woman your best friend is in love with"

"You've got it all wrong."

"No I don't. You're a selfish asshole like always. You took advantage of her moment of weakness and insinuated yourself into her bed when John was barely out of it! With friends like you, who needs enemies? Not that he doesn't have enough of those around here. I don't care that you didn't give me a second thought. But you've pretty much ripped away your friendship with John. Ten years down the drain because you couldn't control yourself and keep your dick to yourself."

"I didn't take advantage of her. She didn't say no or stop it. If she had, I would have too." Randy said. "Can we talk about this in the locker room?"

"Fine." She walked past him into the locker room.

"Bailey, I never intended to sleep with her."

"Do you deny that you wanted to? That given the opportunity, you would have taken it." Randy stood there. He knew she was right. "See I knew it. You might not have intentionally gone after her but you took the chance when it was there."

"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry it happened? That I regret it? A part of me regrets hurting John. And hurting you. Believe it or not, you meant a lot to me. You still do Bai. We were friends before we ever got physical with each other. At least I thought we were. And I hate myself for hurting you and hurting John. But I can't help the way I feel about her. And I damn sure won't apologize for it."

"Are you going to go after her now that you slept together?"

"I don't know what's going to happen. She's taking some time off from everything. She's going to Palm Beach." He said as the door opened. Both turned and saw John standing there.

"We need to talk Orton." John said calmly as he walked in. "Can you leave us Bailey?"

She looked from John to Randy and walked to the door. "Just don't kill anyone." She said to John before leaving.

John turned to face Randy. "You know why I'm here." Randy nodded. "How the fuck could you do that? You know better than just about anybody else what we've been through and how much I love her. You were supposed to be my best friend."

"I am John. But I love her. I can't help it."

John looked at him. "You what? Repeat what you just said to me."

"I'm sorry John. But I love her."

"You love her? How the fuck can you say that? To me of all people. You love my girlfriend? The woman I love more than anything else in the world."

Randy sighed. "Yes, John. I love her just like you do. And I am sorry that what happened hurt you and Bailey. But I don't regret what happened. And I'd be lying to you if I said I did."

"I can't deal with this right now. I can't even believe this."

"I don't want this to affect our friendship."

"What friendship? I thought we were friends but friends don't do what you've done. Stay away from me, stay away from Bailey and stay away from Addie."

"I can't do that. I'm sorry." Randy said as he walked out of the locker room. He saw Bailey standing there talking to Ted as he walked by looking for Addison. He had to talk to her.

Bailey walked out of the locker room and saw Ted standing against the wall. She walked over to him and he smiled at her.

"Hey Bailey Belle. You look beautiful today."

"Thanks."

"You alright?"

"Randy and I broke up last night."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Why'd you do that?"

"He's got feelings for someone else." She said. "And it turns out…..so do I."

"Who does he have feelings for and who do you have feeling for?" Ted asked. He hoped she was going to say him.

"Well, Randy's in love with Addison and I'm sure I have feelings for you."

Ted smiled at the thought that she had feelings for him. "I knew you did after that first kiss."

"Yeah."

"Wait, did you say Randy loves Addison?"

"Yes, he does."

"Wow, I never saw that coming." Ted replied. "I'm sure John is not real happy about that."

"He isn't but he's also upset that Randy and Addison slept together the other night."

"Wait what?"

"It's a complicated situation. But I don't want to think about that now. We have a lot to talk about." She said. He smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah, we do. I'll meet you for dinner tonight after the show. Then we can head back to the hotel and talk. I need to find Addison and make sure she's okay. You should go talk to John." She nodded. "You really have feelings for me?"

"Yeah, I do." She said. He smiled and leaned in and kissed her. She smiled when he pulled away. "I'll see you later."

Ted walked to legacy's locker room and headed in. He saw Addison there packing some things. "So do you want to tell your big brother wants going on?"

She sighed and sat down. "I don't really know what's going on. John and I broke up because the whore is pregnant with his baby."

"Eve's pregnant?" Ted was shocked by this. "And is there no way for you and John to be together?"

"I don't want him torn between me and the baby. It's not fair to him. He needs to be there for Eve and the baby. That's why we broke up. So he could focus on that."

"So, how did you end up in bed with Randy?"

"Who told you that?"

"Bailey told me."

"Does everyone know?" She figured someone had probably heard and was telling everyone.

"I don't think they do but who knows. Tell me how you ended up in bed with Randy?"

"After John and I broke up, I didn't want to stay in the hotel room. So I headed down to the bar and started drinking. Randy came up and sat down by me and told me about him and Bailey. He started drinking too. I guess we both have too much to drink. We headed back up to the room and we kissed and things just went from there."

"But you remember being with him, not like when John was with Eve?"

"Yes, I remember being with him. I do. I know I should have stopped it but it was like I didn't want too or something. I never meant for it to happen. I love John and Bailey's my best friend. I never wanted to hurt them."

"So, what happens now?"

"I'm going home to mom and dad's house in Palm Beach. I just need the time away to think about this."

"Do you love Randy?"

"I don't know. We grew up together and I know I have some feelings for him. I mean, I don't just sleep with random people."

"I think the time away is what you need. What about your stuff at your and John's house?"

"I was kind of hoping you, Mike and Brett would get it for me."

"Sure. No problem." He said.

"And make sure that you're good to Bailey. She deserves it." He nodded. "It's so weird my best friend and my brother...dating."

"We aren't exactly dating yet but I think we will be." He said as the door opened and Randy walked in.

"Ted, can I talk to Addison?"

"Yeah. I will be back in a bit." He hugged her and walked out.

Addison looked at Randy. She figured he wanted to talk about what happened. When they talked that morning, they didn't really discuss what happened. It was more of her telling him she was leaving and now she knew it was time to talk.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

"I know what you're going to say. That last night shouldn't have happened."

"That's not at all what I was going to say. I don't regret one second of it. It was amazing."

"What?"

"I didn't want to tell you like this. I didn't want it to come out like this. But Bailey's already laid into me and John hates my guts so I figure I don't have a hell of a lot else to lose. I love you."

Addison stood there letting what he said process in her mind. "I'm sorry? Did you say you loved me?"

"Yes, I love you and not as a friend." He said walking over to her. "I didn't want to just blurt it out like that."

"I'm not sure what to say. Randy, we have known each other for a while. Why did you never say anything?"

"I don't know when these feelings started. But by the time I realized how I felt, you were with John. And I wasn't going to act on these feelings. I hadn't planned on it at all." He sighed and sat down. "I guess maybe the storyline caused them to come to the surface. Bailey knew how I felt and I didn't realize she did. It's really why we broke up. Our relationship was just physical. I couldn't give her my heart because it was already taken."

"I really don't know what to say." Addison said sitting beside him. "We have known each other for a while. We grew up together."

"And you don't share these feelings." He replied.

"It's not that." She said getting up. "Randy, I do have feelings for you. I just don't know what they mean or anything like that. I love John. I have loved him for three years. But with everything that's happened, I don't know where things are. That's why I'm taking the time off. I need to sort things out."

"Do you regret the other night?"

"I don't know. I know we both were drunk. Very drunk. But despite that, we would have stopped if either of us didn't want it. I can't say I meant for it to happen because I didn't. But I also can't say I didn't want it to happen. Things are confusing right now and that's why I need time away."

"Alright." He replied standing up. He walked over to her and leaned in and kissed her. "I understand you need time. But I just want you to be open to the possibly of us." He didn't say anything else as he left.

"How could he? How could he stand there and fucking look me in the face and tell me he loves her? And how could he string you along for all this time?" John asked as he paced the room. Bailey stood there looking at her brother.

"I don't know. But maybe we both saw what we wanted to see. I wasn't sure he had feelings for her until the storyline started. And then I just knew after that kiss. You can tell a lot from a kiss. No matter how much you try to hide it."

"You knew?"

"I had my suspicions. And that kiss proved it."

"How could you not have told me?"

"How could you not have seen it? When he'd look at her? Talk to her? The signs were there John. We just both overlooked them."

"I'm not giving up on Addie. I know she's the one despite Eve having my baby." He said as he sat down. "But if I want Addie, I have to respect her decision to take some time off. I asked her if I could call her and she said yes." He sighed. "I just…I'm afraid Randy will move in on her and that would be it. She would choose him."

"John, Addison loves you. You're the only one she lets call her Addie." Bailey laughed. "Once she's had time away and she thinks about things, she will come back and you and she will be together. Whether Eve is having your baby or not."

"I hope you're right but I don't know. Addie despises Eve. And Eve is the mother to be of my child. She and Addie would never get along and then what will happen. I think that's what Addie is trying to stop. She doesn't want me torn between her and my child. But it doesn't matter. I love Addie and I have no desire what so ever to be with Eve in anyway. I want to be there for my child but I want nothing to do with Eve."

"Good. Keep that in mind every time Eve pulls something. Remember you want Addie and you hate Eve." Bailey said hugging him.

"Thanks sis. So tell me what's going on between you and Ted." Bailey smiled.

"He's a really, really nice guy. And I don't know exactly how things are going to work out for us but I really like him."

"What is it about those DiBiases that has this hold on us?"

"Well, they're terrific people, amazing listeners and have you freaking noticed how beautiful they are?"

"I know. " He laughed. "Well, I guess we should watch the show." She nodded and they turned on the TV in the room. They watched the match between Randy and Punk. Addison was at ring side on commentary.

The match started going outside of the ring and they were soon fighting in front of the announce table. Randy was down and Punk came over to where Addison was and started trash talking. She smacked him just as Randy got up. He charged at Punk who moved out of the way causing Randy to hit Addison instead. She was knocked out as Punk attacked Randy and got him back in the ring. Cody and Ted came out and Ted headed over to check on Addison while Cody distracted Punk for Randy to RKO him for the win and the belt. Randy headed over to check on Addison as the ref got the belt and handed it to him.

He was frantically yelling instructions at the refs and the EMTs. Ted was yelling at him. "This is all your fault!"

"How is this my fault?" Randy yelled back as the EMTs put Addison on the stretcher.

"You're the one who hit her." Ted said as they followed the stretcher out. The commentators were saying how serious it was for Addison.

She was taken to the trainer's room and checked out. She had started to come too. John raced to the trainer's room.

"What the hell happened out there?" John asked.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that. She wasn't supposed to be right there." Randy said as they loaded her up in the ambulance. John looked at him.

"I swear to God Orton. You better hope and pray that she's alright." John said as he pushed past him and followed the paramedics outside. Randy sighed and punched the wall. He looked up when he felt his bag being pushed into his arms. He saw Bailey standing there with Ted and John's bags too.

"Well, don't just stand there, get your ass to the hospital."

"Randy, you have to go in the ambulance with Addison." Stephanie said walking up. "John, you will have to come later."

"You're still worried about the storyline?" John said with some anger.

"Yes. And if you want your job, you will follow what I say. Randy, in the ambulance now." Randy nodded and got into the ambulance just as the cameras came to record it for the show.

Bailey looked at John. "Come on, we'll drive you."

John nodded gruffly and followed Bailey outside. He was silent on the way to the hospital which Bailey both understood and was a little afraid of. A quite John was much more dangerous than a loud one

Please Review!

The hospital took Addison back to an exam room. Randy sat out in the waiting room. He couldn't believe this had happened. Yes she was supposed to be hurt as kaybe but it wasn't supposed to be like this.

John quickly got out of the car and headed in the hospital ahead of Bailey and Ted. He saw Randy in the waiting room. This was entirely his fault. He walked up and punched Randy before Randy could react to it. He looked up from the floor into John's eyes that were burning with anger.


	14. Chapter 14

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Randy looked at John for a moment before he leapt up and caught him around the midsection, driving him back into a row of chairs. They were soon rolling on the ground and punching each other. Ted and Bailey walked in and were shocked by what they saw.

Ted walked over and pulled Randy off John. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked him. "My sister is injured and you're both here fighting."

"He started it." Randy said to him. "He attacked me for no reason."

"No reason? Are you serious? You got Addie hurt. It's your fault." John yelled to him.

"Addison DiBiase?" The doctor said walking into the room.

"Yes." Bailey said to him. "How's Addison?"

"She's going to be fine. She has a concussion and a dislocated shoulder that we managed to pop back into place. She is having some x-rays and a CAT scan. But that is purely precaution. She will be fine."

"Thank you doctor." Bailey said. The doctor walked away and Bailey looked at the two men in front of her. "Quit acting like children. Addison doesn't need the stress."

"I agree with Bailey." Ted said to them. "Now, I'm afraid to ask this, but who wants to see her first after me?"

"I do." Randy and John said together.

"I figured." He sighed. "I'm going to see her and I will ask her who she wants to see first." Ted headed to the room where the doctor said Addison was. He walked in and saw her on the bed. "How are you feeling sis?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." Addison laughed. "The doctor says I will be fine. I just have to be watched for a little bit. So, I have to stay here for the night for observation. But all in all, I will be fine."

"John and Randy are in the waiting room. Who do you wanna see first?"

She sighed. She really had no idea. "Let them come back together."

"You want to see them both together?" Ted laughed. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" She asked. "Ted, what happened?"

"They were beating each other up in the waiting room. John blames Randy for you getting hurt and I'm sure Randy is blaming himself."

"Send them both back together."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." Ted turned around and headed to the waiting room. He saw that John and Randy were pretty much on opposite sides of the room. "Addison wants to see you both."

"I'm first." They both said.

"She wants to see you both together." Ted replied. "She's in room 234. Don't upset her." He watched as they walked down the hall toward the room.

John opened the door and they both walked in. "Well, I see you two have been fighting. You're not children you know."

"Did you want us in just to scold us?" John asked with his arms crossed against his chest.

"No. I called you both back here to let you know I'm going to be alright and that for the first few weeks of me being away, I think it would be best if neither of you contacted me."

"Why?" Randy asked.

"Because I need the time and you both too also." She looked at John. "John, you're having a baby with the whore. You should probably focus on your child and I don't want you torn between us. That's why we broke up." She then turned to Randy. "And you, I know you have feelings for me."

"And don't forget your feelings for him." John said. "I mean you have them right? Or you probably wouldn't have slept him."

"Well based on that logic, you have feelings for the whore. Is that true?"

"No, I don't have anything but hate and disgust for Eve."

"Well, I don't hate Randy or anything like that. I might have feelings for him but I don't really know. Which is why I think the time away is good for everyone. Time to let feelings and pain heal." She looked at them both. "Can you both abide by this?"

"Yes. If it's what you want." John replied. He walked over and kissed her passionately. "I love you and that doesn't change because Eve is pregnant." He walked out of the room.

"Randy, can you abide by it?"

He walked over to her and kissed her also. "I can't promise I will but I will try." He said before he walked out too.

She sighed once they both were gone. She knew she was doing the right thing by taking the time away. She needed to think about things and get her head together. And she couldn't do that by watching the whore throw herself at John and use the baby against him. Or with Randy constantly telling her how he felt. She just needed a break. She looked up as the door opened.

"So, what time should I come by to get you tomorrow?" Ted asked when he walked in.

"About ten. I have a flight booked at twelve to go to Palm Beach." Ted nodded. "Now go talk to Bailey and get it all worked out so she can be your girlfriend. You know you want to."

"I do want her too."

"Then go. I'm going to be here until tomorrow and there is no need for you to be here. Go talk to her and make her your girlfriend."

He laughed and got up and hugged her. "I will see you in the morning and take you to the airport."

"Thanks."

"You know you will have to make a decision eventually. I know Eve is pregnant with John's baby and Randy had feelings for you plus you slept with him. I know John wants to be with you even with Eve pregnant. And Randy, obviously, wants you too. So I think you will have to choose."

"Yeah probably." She replied. "I guess that's why I need the time away. Can I deal with that whore for the rest of my life? Knowing she wants John and will do whatever to get him. Then she can use this child against him. And if I decide that John and I are done and I see what Randy and I could have, will I always wonder if I made the right choice?"

"Wow, okay. You definitely need the time away."

"Thanks."

"I will see you in the morning." He laughed as he walked out.

He smiled when he saw Bailey sitting there. He walked over and held his hand out to her. "Let's go back to the hotel and talk." She took his hand and nodded. They headed out to his car and back to the hotel. Ted hoped this talk went the way he wanted. With him and Bailey being together.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Bailey groaned as her cell phone rang and sighed as she tried to sit up in bed to answer it. She smiled when she felt arms tighten around her and turned to see Teddy awake and smiling at her. Their talk from the night before replayed in her mind. They'd agreed to start dating exclusively right off the bat. They'd also promised no bullshit and no lies. And then he leaned in and kissed her much like he had the first time at the club. And things had gone from there. Before Bailey had realized it, they were already in the process of making love for the second time and she wasn't sure she was going to be able to breathe when it was all done. Teddy made her whole body tingle with just a brush of his fingers and that was something she'd never experienced before.

"Hello?" She said when she picked up.

"Where the hell are you guys? I have a flight to catch." Addison said over the phone.

"Addison?" Bailey said. She noticed Ted's look.

"Oh crap, I forgot." He whispered.

"Sorry, Addison, we forgot."

"I see." Addison laughed. "That's cool. I'm going to catch a cab. Go back to what you were doing."

"We can come get you." Bailey said.

"No, it's fine. I can catch a cab and for what it's worth, I'm happy for you both." Addison said before hanging up. She smiled and shook her head. She was happy for them. Bailey was an awesome person and Teddy really loved her. And she knew Teddy would treat Bailey like a princess. She looked up when there was a knock on the door and was a little surprised to see Randy standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured you needed a ride to the airport." He said as he walked in. "I walked by Ted's room this morning and I heard what was going on inside and I figured he would probably forget you."

"Are you upset about what you heard?" She said as she doubled checked to make sure she had everything.

"No. I'm happy because I know Ted will treat her right. So, I know you said you wanted me and John to stay away but can I take you to the airport?"

"Yeah I guess so." She said as he grabbed her bag. "Well, let's go. I have a flight to catch." She sat down in the wheelchair that was hospital policy and the nurse wheeled her out while Randy headed to get the car. He got her buckled in and pulled off toward the airport.

John sat in his car a few spaces away and sighed to himself. Randy had beaten him to the punch this time. And he was just hoping that Addie didn't pick him in the end. He loved her. Despite everything that had gone down over the last few weeks, he loved her with everything he had and he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Addison and Randy pulled up to the airport and Addison got out. "Thanks for the ride. I need to get to my flight."

"Addie, wait." He said as he gently grabbed her arm.

"Don't call me that. You know whose nickname that is for me and only he can call me that." She said as she pulled her arm away.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He sighed. "I know you want us to stay away from you. But you really think we can?"

She sighed. "I know you both won't stay away from me. But I do hope that you both will give me at least a few weeks. Now, I have a flight to catch." She picked up her bag and headed in the airport. She walked to the gate and gave her ticket to the counter agent and boarded her flight to Palm Beach.

She found her seat and got out her Ipad. A picture of her and John came up as it was her background. It had been taken on a trip to Paris with the WWE. She looked out the window and sighed. She knew she was running away from everything but it was what she felt she had to do. She felt someone sit down in the seat next to her.

"Nice picture." She heard from the person. She turned to face them and was shocked at who she saw. "What are you doing here Wade?" she asked as she moved her purse and he sat down beside her.

"I've got some training to do at the gym before I officially head back. You know, rehab and what not. What are you doing here?"

"Heading home for a few weeks. I got a few bumps and bruises from a storyline." Wade nodded.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Come on love, I'm not one of your dearest friends for nothing. I can read you like a book. Something else is bothering you. You're conflicted about something."

She sighed. "Alright. Well, you know John slept with the whore."

He nodded. "Yeah after she drugged him." He held in his laughter. Addison always called Eve the whore. She rarely if ever called her Eve.

"Yeah. Well, she's pregnant with his baby. She says."

"Wow, that's got to stress things."

"Yeah it would. So, I told John we should take a break so he could be with the whore while she was pregnant. I didn't want him torn between me and the baby. And I had a plan in mind."

"That if John could be around Eve and not fall for her, then your relationship was strong but if he fell for her while she was carrying the baby, then your relationship wasn't as strong as you thought?"

"That's the one." She sighed. "I know John loves me. I know that and I know I love him so much. But she's having his baby and he needs to be there for the baby."

"What's the rest of it?"

"Well after John and I broke up, I went downstairs to the hotel bar and got drunk and slept with Randy. Who tells me he's in love with me."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"I think I have some but it's nothing like what I feel for John. But I don't know if I can be with John knowing that whore is always going to be a part of our life. I can't stand her and every time I see her, all I want to do is wipe the floor with that whore."

"I forget. How many times can you work the word whore into a sentence?" She looked at him.

"Sorry."

"I don't know why all of this is happening."

"Everything happens for a reason love. Maybe this is a chance for you to examine both relationships and see where you are. If things had been perfect with John, you wouldn't even be considering Randy as an option."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She sighed. "I love John I do. But all I see is him and that whore and the baby she's giving him"

"Addison, you just have to give yourself time to work through things and deal with it. All you can do is take the time to do so."

"Yeah." She replied turning her attention back to her Ipad.

He turned his attention to the in flight movie. He really hoped everything would work out for John, Addison and Randy. It was a complicated situation. And he knew Eve was making sure it was staying that way. Something was off with that whole situation but he had been away so long, he wasn't sure what it was. He did however have an idea as to how he could figure it out. And he grabbed his phone and sent a text message. Keep an eye on Eve for me. He smiled when he got a text back saying no problem. He smiled. Now he would be able to see what Eve was up to.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

"We need to get out of bed and go have breakfast. We should ask John if he wants to go." Bailey said as Teddy's lips traced her neck again.

"Or we could stay in bed and make love until time to get ready to go to the arena." He said.

"As wonderful as that sounds, I need to refuel. Now got get your hot ass in the shower and get dressed. I'll call John." she said as she kissed him and got out of bed. She picked up her phone and called John. She knew he was missing Addison a lot.

"Hello?" He said tiredly.

"Hey. Ted and I wanted to invite you to breakfast." She said to him.

"I'm tired, Bay."

"You have to eat. So get dressed and meet us downstairs. I'm not taking no for an answer."

He groaned. "Alright. Breakfast."

"Good. See you in a few." She hung up and sighed. She decided to call Addison. John had told her that Randy had picked her up from the hospital and taken her to the airport. She listened to the ring back.

"Hello?" Addison said picked up.

"Hey, Addison. It's Bailey."

"I know caller id." Addison laughed. "What's up?"

"I just figured I would call and check on my best friend and future sister in law." Bailey said. Addison laughed.

"I'm good. Just sitting on the beach having some coffee."

"How is your time away?"

"So far so good. Just trying to figure things out. How's John?" Addison asked.

"He's miserable without you. Can't you work this out?"

Addison sighed. "I don't know if we can. Bailey, I love John. I do. But he's going to be a father with someone else. I can't let his focus be split. As much as I hate to admit this, the whore needs him right now. The stupid whore having his baby and as such, that whore gets top priority. And maybe the time apart will be good. I have some things to work through also."

""You mean your feelings for Randy?"

"Yeah. That's part of it."

"He's been moody lately. Angry almost. I have to play peacekeeper between him and John."

Addison sighed. "This is all my fault. The reason they can't get along."

"No, it's not really your fault. It's Eve's."

"Is she throwing herself at John every chance she gets?"

"Yes. She's using this pregnancy."

"I figured she would." She sighed again. "Bailey, can you keep me updated on John and Randy?"

"Of course. John misses you, you know."

"I know. I miss him too. But this is for the best."

"I guess. I will call you later Addison."

"Alright." Addison hung up. She hated that this was causing issues with John and Randy. That was the last thing she wanted.

Bailey smiled when she felt Teddy come up behind her and she turned around to face him. "How is my sister today?"

"Same as yesterday. Still trying to figure things out. Still worried about John picking Eve."

"I hope they can get past this."

"Me too."

"Let's go have some breakfast." She nodded and finished getting ready. Once she was, they headed downstairs to meet John. The three of them sat down in the restaurant.

"So, John, how is everything?" Ted asked him.

"Fine." He answered.

"John, you could be nice." Bailey said to him.

"Sorry." He said as they ordered.

"I know you miss Addison. You guys can work it out." Bailey said to him.

"Do you really think so?" John asked.

"I know so." Ted replied. "I know my sister and she loves you. You and she will get back together."

"But Eve is having my baby and Addie said she didn't want my focus split. That's not going to change. The fact that Addie slept with Randy and he has feelings for her will not change."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you ever want to be with anyone else?"

"No."

"Then give her this time and the space she needs. She'll come around." Ted said. "That's what I did and look what happened." John smiled and shook his head.

"You've got yourself a hopeless romantic."

"I know." Bailey smiled. John looked up as Eve walked in. "Uggh, I hope she doesn't come over. I can't stand her and I don't care that she's pregnant with my niece or nephew. I will never like her."

"I know." John said to her as Eve walked up. "Can I help you Eve?"

"I wanted to let you know I have a doctor's appointment in two days when we have some time off."

"Great. Let me know what he says." John replied.

"Don't you want to come with me?" She said with a pout. "I mean I'm having your child and I thought you wanted to be a part of his or her life."

"He doesn't have to be stuck up your ass to be a part of his kid's life. Now get your fake boobs and your hair extensions out of here. You're ruining my breakfast." Bailey said. Eve looked at John and walked away in a huff. John looked at Bailey. "What? I'm doing you a favor." John smiled.

"I love you Bay." She smiled.

"I love you too."

Randy walked by the restaurant and saw Bailey, Ted and John inside. He sighed. He hated that he and John had been fighting lately but he wasn't going to apologize for his feelings for Addison. He headed out and past Eve on his way.

"Randy, do you have a minute to talk?" She asked him.

"I guess. What do you want?"

"Well, John is here and he is coming with me to my doctor's appointment when we get home. So, you can go to Palm Beach and see Addison. This is your chance to get her."

"Addison asked us both to stay away and I'm respecting her wishes. But I think you should know that no matter what happens, John will never be with you. Even if Addison does choose me, you won't get him. Because he can't stand you."

"I'm having his baby and that bonds us. All I need is time and with that slut, Addison gone. I have it. All I have to do is make sure John spends time with me and the baby. He will fall for me and Addison will be a distance memory to him." She said before walking away.

Randy sighed and headed out. Eve was definitely delusional. Randy didn't believe for a minute that John would want to be with her. John liked his women classy not slutty. And Eve was definitely on the side of slutty. But he couldn't help but hold out hope that something happened and Addison did choose him. He wanted her more than he had anyone before. But would leaving her alone help him or John in who she finally chose.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Addison had been gone for a month and the separation was making John extra cranky. He'd respected her wishes and he hadn't talked to her. He hadn't been able to go with Eve to the first baby appointment either. He sighed. He wanted to call her but he knew as close as he could get was asking about her through Bailey. Eve showed him everything from the doctor and the baby was healthy. They could do a DNA test in a month.

Addison sat in the gym at her parents' house resting after working out. She had woken up and didn't feel well. But after some toast and juice, she felt so much better and decided to work out. She looked up as the door opened. She was shocked when Randy walked in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I got hurt." He said walking over to her. "And you are one of the best physical therapists I know."

"I'm not a physical therapist anymore. "

"But you still have your license. So I was hoping to get you to help me." He smiled.

She smiled back. "Alright." She said getting up. She felt a little dizzy and grabbed on to the bar nearby.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy but I'm good." She smiled. "So, I guess get on the table and I will examine you."

He nodded and got on the trainer's table nearby. He sat up and waited for her to come. "Okay, you know you have to take the shirt off."

"You just want to see me shirtless. And all you had to was ask." He said as he took it off.

"I did." She laughed as she walked over. "Okay let's see what we have." She took his hand and placed it on her shoulder. "Okay, looks like you pulled something." She said as she moved her hand up and down his arm. "I suggest some daily range of motion exercises." He nodded as she went to walk away.

He grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. "Randy..."

"You kissed me back."

"That was a reflex." She said moving away.

He got off the table and followed her. "It wasn't a reflex." He said as he got closer to her. "Why can't you just admit how you feel?"

"Because I don't know." She said turning away from him. She felt him come up behind her and he turned her to face him.

"I think you do." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed her again. He felt her kiss him back as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We can't do this." She said pulling away.

"Alright. How about we go out to dinner and a movie?"

"I don't know." She said biting her lip a little bit.

"Come on. I promise to be on my best behavior."

"Alright. But I need to shower. So, I'm going to head to the guest house and shower and get dressed. If you need to shower and change, you can use the shower here in the gym."

"Great. See you in a bit." She nodded and walked out to the guest house.

She walked in and headed into the bathroom to shower. Why couldn't she stop herself from kissing him back? She finished her shower and wrapped the towel around her and headed into the bedroom to get dressed. She was shocked to find Randy in the bedroom.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" She asked. He didn't say a word. He walked across the room and pulled her to him kissing her again. She deepened the kiss and moaned against his lips.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He quickly undressed and joined her on the bed. He kissed her lips and moved to her neck and shoulders. He undid the towel and removed it. He kissed his way down her body.

Addison moaned when she felt his hands and lips on her. "Oh god that feels great." She gasped when she felt his tongue move inside her. She grabbed the sheets of the bed as he continued. She felt herself getting close. As she was getting close, she felt him pull away.

"Not yet." He whispered to her. He leaned down and kissed her passionately as he slid inside her. He started thrusting in and out. Addison moaned as he did. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him deeper inside.

"Harder." She whispered to him as he increased pace as he thrusted into her. She felt herself heating up and she knew she was close. He increased the pace more as he got close to the edge. He felt her clench around as she came and he followed a minute later. He kissed her and pulled out to lie beside her.

She laid there for a minute more confused than ever by what had just happened. She couldn't say she was drunk this time. She was fully aware of things. She felt Randy shift next to her.

"Addison, what are you thinking?"

"I don't really know." She replied. "This wasn't something I thought would happen."

"Do you regret it?"

"I can't say that. But this confuses things more."

He sighed and leaned in and kissed her. "Let's not think about that. There is no need to make a decision now." He felt her kiss him back and she barely had time to react when he pushed himself inside her again. They were soon making love for the second time that evening. The rest of the evening continued with them making love many times. Randy made her dizzy and his kisses made her weak in the knees and she couldn't think about anything.

Bailey and Ted were sitting in the locker room before the show. "So, Bailey, I was hoping you wanted to come to Palm Beach with me tomorrow morning. "

"You're taking me home to meet your mama already?"

"Well yeah if you want to go. Because I love you."

"Well, it would give me a chance to see Addison. And it just so happens I love you too. So, I will go meet the family."

Ted smiled and kissed her. "Great. I'm sure Addison would love to see you. And my family is going to love you."

"I hope so."

"They will. Addison already does. And my parents and brothers will too."

"Do you think we could invite John to come?"

"Bay, Addison asked both him and Randy not to contact her."

"It's been a month. I think it would be okay. Randy is out hurt. Do you really think he isn't in Palm Beach seeing her?"

"I can't say one way or the other. But I know what my sister asked and I have to respect that."

"I know. It was just a thought." She sighed.

"I'll tell you what. How about we go first and ask John to come in a day or so? I know Addison misses him."

"What if Randy is with her? What if they are sleeping together right now? That would devastate John."

"Bay, I can't say one way or other on that either. But I know John and Addison are broken up. If she is sleeping with Randy right now, she's not doing anything wrong."

"It's just… she and John belong together. Not with Randy or Eve. I know it. They are meant to be."

Ted smiled and kissed her. "I love that you're a romantic and so sure they belong together. But you have to be prepared for the fact that they might not be."

"Yeah." She sighed. She knew he was right. As much as she wanted John and Addison together and as much as she believed they belonged together, it was up to them. Only they could decide their fate.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Addison woke up the next morning and sighed as she looked over at Randy. She'd gone away to get her head together. But now, she wasn't sure what she wanted. Who she wanted. She got out of bed and barely stood up when she felt sick. She quickly headed to the bathroom and barely got there before she got sick. She flushed the toilet when she was done and washed her mouth out. She sighed as she looked in the mirror. Nothing was how it was suppose to be. She turned when she heard the door open.

"Hey, are you okay?" Randy asked walking in. "I heard you in here."

"Yeah I wasn't feeling well."

"I'm sorry. Anything I can do."

"No, I'm feeling a little better."

"Great. Then let me take you out to breakfast. We can talk as I'm sure you want too." He smiled.

She couldn't help but smile too. "Alright. But I need to shower first."

"Great." He smiled as he opened the shower door and turned on the water. "We can shower together and save time."

"I don't think so. I won't be long." She said pushing him out of the bathroom. She stepped into the shower and let the water flow over her. He was right that they needed to talk. She finished up her shower and grabbed her robe nearby. She walked out of the bathroom. "Your turn."

He kissed her cheek and walked past her. She quickly got dressed and headed into the kitchen. She saw where she had a message from Ted saying that he and Bailey were on their way to Palm Beach for Bailey to meet the family. She smiled at the thought. Ted and Bailey were very serious if she was coming home to meet the family.

"Interesting text?" Randy said walking in from the bedroom.

"Just Ted telling me that he and Bailey are their way here. Ted wants her to meet the family."

"Wow. I knew they were dating but that's a big step." He said as he stood beside her.

"Yeah. But I guess he feels she's the right one." She smiled. "Well, I think you said you were going to take me to breakfast."

"Let's go." He grabbed his stuff as she grabbed her purse and they headed out.

They soon arrived at IHOP. Addison ordered the Banana Bread French Toast with scramble eggs, hash browns and sausage and orange juice. Randy ordered pancakes, eggs and sausage and coffee.

"So, do you want to tell me what's on your mind?" Randy asked her.

"I guess everything." She said as their drinks arrived. "Things are confusing right now."

"Yes, I guess they are." He replied. "Addison, I'm sorry if my coming here caused you more pain or anything."

"It's not that. I've been away for a month. And I have done some thinking during this time but I still don't know where things are." She replied with a sigh. "I feel bad that I'm putting you and John through this. Both of you really deserve better than me anyway."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because it's true. I'm putting you both through this while I try to figure out what's going on with me." She sighed. "I shouldn't have slept with you last night. It can't happen again and it won't happen again. It just confuses the issue."

"Why? Because you love me?"

"Because I love John."

"But you love me too or you wouldn't have slept with me last night. Once you admit your feelings, it will probably help you deal with things."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because once I admitted out loud how I felt, it took a huge weight off me and it will probably do the same for you."

She sighed as the waiter brought the food. "Maybe I'm afraid."

"Addison, I know you love John. I haven't forgotten that. But you love me too and that means something to me. I don't want to hurt John but if I get a chance with you, I'm taking it. No matter what. Now, are you going to admit things?"

"Who did you tell?"

"What?"

"Who did you tell you loved me?"

"Bailey. She figured it out. But the first time I said it was to you." She sighed as she took a bite of her food. "Addison, I love you and won't apologize for that."

"I know you love me." She sighed again. "I can't talk about this right now."

"You can't avoid it forever. You will have to make a choice."

She put her fork down. "I'm not feeling good. I'm ready to go home."

"Alright." He paid the bill and they headed back to her family's house. He pulled up in the driveway and pulled to the guest house. "Addison, I know I've complicated things for you by breaking what you asked me to do. So, I'm heading back to St. Louis. I want to respect what you want."

"Thank you. I just need time."

"And I will give that to you. But know, I'm not giving up. I love you." She shut the door of the car and walked into the guest house.

Bailey sat in the car nervous about meeting Ted's family. Her nervousness growing as they got closer to the house. "Relax, my parents are going to love you." Ted said as they pulled up the gate just as Randy was pulling out. "I guess Randy was here."

"I guess so." She added. She got out her phone and sent John a quick text.

"Well, let's go let you meet my family." Ted smiled as he drove up the driveway. He pulled up front and got out and opened her door. "They will love you." She nodded as he opened the door and they headed in.

Ted's mom came around the corner and smiled. She hugged Ted and then looked at Bailey.

"Mom, this is Bailey. My girlfriend."

"This is the one? The one you've been in love with forever it seems?"

"Yeah mom. This is the one." Ted said looking at Bailey. Ted's mom hugged her and pulled back to smile at her.

"You're so pretty."

"Thank you." Bailey smiled.

"Now, you're John's sister right?" Melanie asked.

"Yes I am."

"I like John. I hope he and Addison can work things out." She smiled. "Well, enough about them. This is a day to get to know you. We have a wonderful brunch prepared. So, let's go out on the patio."

Ted nodded and took Bailey's hand and they headed out to the patio. Ted smiled when he saw his dad. "The others aren't joining us?"

"No. Brett and Leah are out of town as is Mike. And Addison hasn't been feeling well." Ted Sr. replied. "Nice to see you again Bailey."

"You too sir." She smiled.

"Oh please. It's Ted." They sat down at the table.

"So what's up with Addison?"

"Just a stomach virus I think. A little rest and she will be all better." Melanie smiled. "So, how serious is this relationship between you two?"

"Pretty serious. I love her. I can see a future for us. Marriage, kids, growing old together. Bailey is it for me."

"Good. Then welcome to our family, Bailey." Melanie said hugging her.

"Thank you." Bailey replied. She had been shocked at Ted's words but she saw a future with him as well.

"Well, let's enjoy this food." Ted said as they started eating.

John sat in the arena in Jacksonville and read the text from Bailey. Randy had gone to see Addison. He called the airline and booked a flight to Palm Beach. He had to see Addison. If Randy could break the agreement, he could too. And he'd make her see that he was the one she was meant to be with. Not Randy. He smiled a little as he thought about what he was going to do. If he was going to have to fight for her, he was going to win her over like he had the first time. And this time, he was prepared to take it a step further. He'd ask her to be his wife. He packed a bag and headed to the airport from the arena.

Eve stood against the wall and sighed as she watched him walk away. She couldn't let him stay for too long. She'd have to make sure that something interrupted their happy little reunion. She just had to think of what that would be. She booked a ticket on the next flight to Tampa and smiled. Maybe she'd just show up and have a talk with Addison too. She adjusted the padding she was using as a baby bump and walked off to head to the airport. She wasn't going to lose when she had schemed and lied to get what she wanted.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John got off the plane and hopped in a car heading straight to Addison's. He needed to see her. Needed to hold her. He looked at his phone as it rang and answered seeing it was Bailey.

"Hey, I'm headed to see her now."

"You might wanna stop by the store and get her some soup and Ginger Ale. She's been sick the last few days."

"Is she okay?"

"Just a stomach virus."

"Okay. Thanks, Bay, for everything."

"No problem." Bailey said hanging up.

John stopped by the store and got the soup and Ginger Ale and headed to the DiBiase compound. He pulled up to the gate and told the guard he was there to see Addison. He told them his name and after talking with Ted, they opened the gate. He headed right to the guest house.

Addison sat at the table going through a few things. Her dad had given her the portfolio of her trust fund and stocks she had. She pulled up some things on her computer when the doorbell rang. She wondered who could be there.

"John, what are you doing here?" She asked when she opened the door.

"I came to see you. I hope its okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Come in." She said stepping aside and letting him in. "So, what exactly brings you here?"

"Do I need a reason?" He asked. "I mean, I figured if Randy could come and visit you, I could too."

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Bailey told me."

Addison sighed. "I didn't invite him here. He just showed up. But he's gone now. Back to St. Louis."

"Good. That'll give us some time to talk." She nodded. "Bailey told me you weren't feeling well and I stopped at the store and got you some soup and some Ginger Ale. I also got some movies for us to watch. Like I did the last time you were sick. Before we...took our break."

"Thanks. That's sweet of you." She said as she took the stuff. "Are you hungry? I can make you something."

"No, I ate on the plane."

"Alright." She said as she walked back to the living room. She knew she had to tell him about what happened and whatever the consequences were, she would take them. Even if that meant, the end of her and John permanently.

"So, other than not feeling well, how have you been?" John asked.

"Good. Spending time with my family and trying to get things in order. I had a lot to think about."

"Did the time away do you good?"

"Yes and no. It did in the fact that I worked some things out but no in a way that some things are still confusing."

"And what things are those?"

"Just things." She said getting up. "John, this month away has been good for me but it's been hard to. I miss you. I miss us."

He smiled when she said that. He got up from the sofa and walked over to her. "I miss you too but I'm sure you know that." He leaned and kissed her. He smiled into it when she kissed him back. He pulled away and took her hand and led them into the bedroom. He kissed her again and their clothes were soon gone and they were in bed.

Afterwards, as they lay there, she knew she had to tell him. And she knew this wasn't the best time but if he ended it, at least she got to be with him one more time. "John, I have to tell you something and I'm not sure exactly how to do that."

"You can just tell me."

She sighed and got out of bed and grabbed her robe nearby. "This is very hard to say. But I can't and I won't keep this from you."

He got up and walked over to her. "Addie, just tell me."

"Okay. When Randy came here, we spend some time together. He wanted me to look at his injury. But things happened and we ended up having sex." She said taking a breath. "I can't blame it on alcohol because there was none. But it was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened. I told him that." She looked at John and could tell he was getting angry. "John, this was my mistake and whatever the consequences are from it, I will take. Even if that means you want to end us permanently. I won't fight you on that if it's what you want. If you realize that because of what happened, that you can't forgive me, then I will deal with that. I do love you. That hasn't changed. But I do understand if you don't love me anymore." She stood there and waited for his reaction. Whatever it was, she would deal with it.

"You slept with him again? And you thought telling me after sex would what? Soften the blow? I can't believe this. I've made sure I only talked to her to check on the baby. I've done everything I can to stay away from her. To honor your wishes. To try and prove to you that I love you and I want you to be with you." He ran his hands through his hair. "And every time I turn around, I find out you've hopped into bed with my best friend. How the fuck is that supposed to make me feel? I'm going to go."

"John, you don't have to..."

"Yeah, I do. Now I'm the one who needs time." He said as he grabbed the rest of his clothes and walked out the door.

She sighed when he left but she was expecting it. She told herself and him that she would deal with the consequences of things and she meant it. He needed time and she understood that. But she couldn't shake the feeling that this was the end of things for them and she knew she was blame for it. But she also knew that it all started with that whore. She headed to the shower and got showered and dressed in some workout clothes. She grabbed her IPod just as the doorbell rang. She wondered who it was and she knew it wouldn't be John. She opened the door and was shocked by who was standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I think we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you Eve."

"Well, I have some things to say to you."

Addison sighed. "Fine come in"

"I was actually hoping we go somewhere for lunch. I didn't like the plane food." She placed a hand on her stomach. "And my little one here obviously has his daddy's appetite."

"Fine. Let me change and we can go." Addison walked back into the bedroom and quickly changed clothes. Once she had, she walked out to find Eve looking at some photos. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, of course." Eve smiled. She hoped she could talk Addison into staying away from John and understand that the baby needed John more. Eve knew she would have to have a miscarriage soon or everyone would know she was never pregnant. Unless she could somehow find a baby to pass off as hers and John's.

She was so busy thinking about her plan, she didn't see the delivery truck until it was too late. It smashed into the driver's side of the car and skidded to a stop about 200 yards away with the passenger side door up against a utility pole. The impact knocking both Eve and Addison unconscious. A passerby called 911 and the ambulance and police could be heard in the distance. Would everyone survive?

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Bailey cussed as she frantically dialed John's phone number again. The passerby who'd found the accident had called her from Addison's phone.

"Yeah Bai what's up?"

"Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you."

"Went for a run. What's up?"

"It's about Addison."

"I don't wanna...,"

"Just shut up and listen. She and Eve were in a critical car accident. You need to get your ass to the hospital."

"I'm on my way." John hung up and quickly changed. He prayed they were both okay.

Ted sat in the waiting room with Bailey and his parents. "Why have they not told us anything?"

"Relax, son." Ted Sr. "They will tell us something when they know something."

"Addison DiBiase and Eve Torres?" The doctor said coming into the waiting room.

"Yes, how is my daughter?" Melanie asked him as they all stood up.

"Both she and Ms. Torres are very critical. They both suffered severe injuries."

"But is Addison going to be okay?" Ted asked. He didn't want Eve to be hurt but right now he cared about Addison only.

"I don't know. We are working on both. I will let you know when I have more information."

Her parents nodded and Ted slumped down in a chair. Bailey looked over at him. "Why don't we go get some coffee?" She asked. He nodded and put his arm around her as she walked beside him.

John arrived at the hospital and headed to the ER. He walked in the waiting room and saw Addison's parents sitting there. "How is she?" He asked them.

"Who? Eve or Addison?" Ted Sr. asked him.

"Addison. How is she?"

"We don't know yet. They are working on her and Eve." Melanie replied. "They said they would tell us once they had news. Has anyone called Eve's family? I know she's caused my daughter pain but they should know."

"I'll do it." John said taking out his phone and dialing their number. He explained that Eve was in the hospital. "They're leaving Denver to come here." He said as Ted and Bailey walked up.

"John." Bailey said hugging her brother. "Any news?"

"Not yet." Ted Sr. replied as they all heard code blue in both trauma rooms over the intercom. They all sat there waiting for news. They wondered if the code was in with Eve and Addison.

"What's taking so long?" John asked as they all sat there. It had been thirty minutes since the code blue.

"They will tell us when they know something." Ted replied. He turned to John. "Why was Eve here anyway and why was Addison with her?"

"I don't know why Eve is here and I have no idea why Addison was with her. How would I?"

"Well, Eve is carrying your baby so it seems that you would know."

"I don't alright." He said as the doctor came out.

"The family of Eve Torres and Addison DiBiase?" He said.

"Yes." Ted Sr. said standing up. "How are they?"

"We did all we could. I'm sorry but we couldn't save Ms. Torres. Her injuries were too severe."

"What about Addison?" Melanie asked.

"Ms. DiBiase is stable but critical."

John stood there. "Eve is dead?"

"Yes, I'm very sorry."

"So, I guess that means the baby is dead too." He said holding back the tears.

"No, the baby is fine."

They looked at him. "How can that be?" Bailey asked. "If Eve is dead, then the baby is too."

"I'm sorry. I think you're confused." The doctor said. "Ms. Torres wasn't pregnant. Ms. DiBiase is."

"No, I think you're mistaken." Teddy said. "Eve was pregnant. She told us so. Addison wasn't. I think you mixed the charts up or the patients. OH My God, Addison is dead isn't she?"

"Sir, I have the right charts. Ms. Torres wasn't pregnant."

"You mean she lost it?" John asked.

"No. Are you all not understanding me?" The doctor asked a little annoyed now. "Ms. Torres wasn't pregnant. She didn't miscarry. She was never pregnant."

"She what?" John asked.

"She was never pregnant. There was padding under her clothes. Ms. DiBiase is however pregnant. Five and a half weeks from the looks of it."

John stood there. Eve had lied to him about the baby and caused the breakup of him and Addison. If they hadn't of broken up, she never would have slept with Randy. Eve had used that one lie to completely tear him and Addison apart.

"So, the baby is okay?" Teddy asked bringing John out of his thoughts.

"Yes, the baby is fine. We were worried because of Addison's injuries but we have her stable and the baby too. You can see her when we put her into a room." They nodded as he left.

Bailey turned to John. "So, Addison is having your baby?"

John thought back to the last time they were together and then it hit him. She was with Randy the same night. "It might not be mine. It could be Randy's."

"We need to call him."

"No."

"He has a right to be here. Whether you agree with it or not. That could be his baby, John. He deserves to know." Bailey said. "If the situation was reversed, wouldn't you want to know?"

"Fine." He turned to the doctor. "How soon can you do a DNA test?"

"As soon as Ms. DiBiase wakes up and we assess her condition." They nodded and Bailey stepped aside to call Randy.

She explained to him that Addison had been an accident. He said he would take a plane and be there soon. She hung up and walked back to the group. "Randy's on his way."

"Great." John replied.

"John, you need to get over things." Teddy said. "Addison has just been in a horrible accident and who knows about her injuries and she's pregnant. She doesn't need your attitude."

"You're right but this whole situation is fucked up."

"Yeah, it is. And Eve is being judged by her maker right now. We have to focus on Addison and the baby now."

John nodded and sat down. He hoped he was the father of Addison's baby. He wasn't sure he could deal with it if it were Randy's baby. Bailey sat down by her brother.

"So, what are you going to do? When Addison wakes up, I mean. Now that Eve's not a factor in the equation."

"Tell her how I feel." He said. "Life's too short to hold grudges. You should always say what you feel."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Ted said as he turned to Bailey. "Marry me."

"What?" Bailey asked.

"Marry me. I love you Bailey and I want to spend my life with you. Please marry me."

"Yes." Bailey smiled. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Ted smiled as he kissed her. "You've made me the happiest man in the world." She smiled and kissed him.

"Excuse me. I hate to interrupt but Addison is awake." The doctor said walking up.

"Is she really okay?" Melanie asked.

"She's in some pain. She has a broken collar bone. We did manage to stop the internal bleeding. That was our biggest worry with her and the baby." He looked at the group. "I feel I should tell you. We almost lost her. It was touch and go for a little bit. She flat lined briefly but we managed to restart her heart. She's stable but still very critical. Especially being pregnant. We are monitoring her and the baby."

"Can we see her?" Melanie asked.

"Of course. Follow me." The doctor said. Melanie and Ted Sr. followed the doctor to Addison's room. Teddy looked at Bailey and John.

"I'm going to the cafeteria to get some coffee. Anybody want anything?"

"No thanks." John said. Ted looked at Bailey.

"A coke please." Teddy smiled and nodded before he kissed her on the temple and walked toward the cafeteria. Bailey looked at John.

"You going to be okay?"

"I don't know. This is all so much to take in." He said with a sigh. "I mean, Eve is dead. She was never pregnant. She busted my relationship with Addison who is pregnant and it could be mine."

"John, you just have to take things one at a time." She said to him. "Talk to Addison and see where things are."

"I'm worried that she will decide that she wants Randy especially if he is the baby's father."

"Addison loves you. Just have faith and let it play it." John nodded.

He knew she was right. He could only wait and see and he had to talk to Addison.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

"How are you feeling baby?" Melanie asked as she walked in the room.

"Sore." Addison said softly. "What..happened?"

"You were in an accident with Eve." Ted Sr. said as they both sat down by the bed.

"Is she okay?"

"No, she's dead. I'm sorry Addison." Melanie replied.

"John must be…" She said struggling a little bit to talk. "Devastated about the baby."

Melanie looked at her husband. "Sweetie, Eve was never pregnant. She lied to John and everyone."

"What?"

"She was never pregnant. But uh... You are."

Addison didn't say anything for a few minutes. "I'm pregnant. But how…can…that...be?" She said taking pauses in between some words to catch her breath.

"Sweetie, we had that talk when you were 12." Melanie said.

"Maybe she needs to rest." Ted Sr. added. He didn't' want her getting too tired.

"How…far…along?"

Melanie looked at her husband and then back to her daughter. "Five and half weeks."

"Oh My God."

"I know baby. It's unexpected but exciting. You and John are having a baby."

Addison didn't say anything for a few minutes. Her head was trying to make sense of what was going on. She knew the baby could possibly be Randy's.

"Addison, you and John are having a baby and he's outside. He wants to see you I'm sure." Melanie replied.

"The baby...might...not...be his." She said still having a little trouble.

"I'm getting the doctor." Ted Sr said walking out. He found the doctor. "Why is my daughter having trouble breathing or talking?"

"Mr. DiBiase, Addison suffered some bruising on the ribs and sternum. She also has some bruising on the lungs from the impact." He said bringing up her file and x-rays. "You have to understand that Addison was in a severe car accident and she has serious injuries. She's lucky to be alive and the baby is lucky to be alive. She'll be okay. It's just going to take time." The doctor said as Ted and John walked up.

"How is she?"

"She's got bruising on her ribs, sternum and lungs. But they say she'll be okay. So asking about a paternity test, I'm guessing Randy's the other potential father?"

"Yes." Ted replied to his dad.

Ted Sr. looked at John. "You really made a mess of my daughter's life haven't you? I like you John but the last few months you have caused my daughter nothing but pain. This accident is on you. You brought Eve into Addison's life. I know she wasn't really pregnant but still. You caused this." He sighed and walked away.

"Okay, so Dad's being a little bit of an ass right now. This was not your fault. Eve drugged and lied to you. She tormented Addison. That's not on you."

"I appreciate you saying that." John said with a sigh. "But maybe your dad's right."

"He's not and I know Addison feels the same way. Why don't you go talk to her?"

"I don't know." He sighed.

"You said you were going to talk to her and get her back. That life was too short."

"I want too but she slept with Randy again when he came to visit just a few days ago. What if he is who she wants?"

"You need to talk to her, John." Ted said. "I know Addison loves you. You were always the guy she wanted to spend forever with."

"Things change Ted."

"Quit being such a puss and get your ass in there and talk to her."

"Did you just call me a puss?"

"Yeah I did. I'm going to go check on my lovely bride to be. Talk to my sister." Ted said before walking toward the waiting room.

John sighed as Ted left. He walked to Addison's door and knocked. He heard her mom say come in.

"John, I was wondering when you were coming to see Addison." Melanie said standing up. "I will leave you two alone." She grabbed her things and headed out leaving them alone.

John took the chair that Melanie had vacated. "I'm sorry." He said to her.

"Sorry...about…what?" Addison said taking breaths in between.

"Everything. The whole Eve thing, us breaking up, just. Everything. I love you Addie."

"I love...you...too." She replied. "The break up…wasn't your fault. I broke up with you."

"Because you and I thought Eve was pregnant with my baby. But she never was and I'm starting to wonder if I ever even slept with her."

She sighed and winced with some pain. "If you didn't…sleep with her, then you didn't cheat. So I'm the one who….slept with someone…else."

"Addie, I don't want to talk about that. I just can't right now."

"We...have to...sometime."

"I think you should rest and we can talk about this later."

"My mom said I'm pregnant."

"Yes and I know the timing means that I or Randy could be the father. I asked the doctor when he could do a DNA test and he said when he assesses your condition."

"We should do it…right away." She replied. "Then we can see where we go from here."

"Not until you're feeling better. I won't risk anything happening to you or the baby." He took her hand in his. "Addie, I love you and I want us to be together."

"Can you love me and be with me and the baby if Randy's the father?" She asked. She was slowly breathing better. "I…mean I didn't think I could deal with Eve being the mother of your child. Can…you...deal with it?"

Teddy walked into the waiting room and kissed Bailey. "How is she?"

"She's talking to John. And according to my dad, this is all his fault."

"It's not his fault." She replied. "It's Eve's fault. She lied to John and it just snowballed from there leading to John and Addison breaking up and then to Addison sleeping with Randy."

"That's true." Ted replied. "I guess Randy and Eve's parents will be here soon."

"Yeah. I know I didn't like Eve but it will be so hard on her parents."

"True." He said as his parents walked up.

"John still in with Addison?" Melanie asked.

"Yes he is." Ted replied. "They need to talk. I mean she could be pregnant with his baby." Ted looked at his dad. "Dad, it's not John's fault."

"Really? Well I don't see anyone else who slept with someone and then believed her when she said she was pregnant. And then that woman got my daughter into a car and they had an accident which almost cost my daughter her life."

"Dad, that's not the case. Eve lied to John and that caused everything else to happen."

"John would never do anything to intentionally hurt Addison. He loves her." Bailey added.

"Well, he has the chance to prove it." Ted Sr. replied to them. "There is a chance that the baby is Randy's. Let's see how he reacts to this situation."

"Ted, you're being an overprotective father." Melanie said to her husband. "John loves our daughter and I believe he would be able to deal with it if the baby is Randy's. Addison is an adult. She made her choices and she has to live with them. This is not John's fault."

"Melanie, I 'm just trying to protect our daughter and her child. John has hurt her so much. I won't let him do it again."

"You can't control her or her life. You just have to let her live it." Melanie replied. "I mean it. Addison, John and Randy need to work this out."

"Fine." He replied heading out to the cafeteria.

"Where is my daughter?" They heard behind them. They all turned to see Eve's parents standing there. "We would like to speak to her or her fiancé, John Cena."

The three of them looked at each other. Why did they think Eve and John were engaged? None of them had an answer for that question and they didn't want to be the one to tell them that Eve was dead.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

"I'm Bailey, John's sister."

"Eve spoke very highly of you. She said you guys were great friends."

"Um... Yeah. Let me just go find John for you guys." She made her way to Addison's room and knocked on the door. "John, Eve's parents are here."

"Right." He looked at Addison. "I have to deal with this."

"Of course." She replied. John kissed her and walked out where he was met by Eve's parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Torres. It's nice to meet you. I'm just sorry it's under these circumstances." He said to them.

"No one is telling us anything. Is that Eve's room in there?" Her mom said pointing to Addison's room.

"No, that's Addison DiBiase's room. She was in the car with Eve."

"Why? According to Eve, Addison has been a thorn in her side since you dumped her for Eve. I can't imagine why Eve would be in the car with her."

"It's a long story." John replied. "Mr. and Mrs. Torres, I don't know how to tell you this but Eve didn't survive the crash. I'm so sorry."

"Our daughter is dead?" Her dad said to him.

"Yes. I'm very sorry."

Eve's mom stepped forward and hugged him. "You must be so devastated. To lose your fiancée and baby at the same time. I'm so sorry."

"Excuse me? Fiancée?" John said pulling away.

"Yes. Eve told us about your engagement. I'm sorry was it a secret?"

"I…umm..." John said not sure what to say. He didn't want to lie to them.

"I'm sorry you're speechless with grief. You must have loved my daughter every much."

"Um, yeah. She was special."

"Yes she was." Her mother replied. "And she loved you so much. You were all she could talk about. All the plans you guys made for the future with the baby. Getting married, rising him or her together. She told us how much you loved her. She also told us about your ex, Addison. We are so happy that you cut ties with her after the break up. It would have hurt Eve so much to have her near. She told us all about how much Addison hated her and the baby. And just how difficult she made it. I just can't believe our daughter is gone and she is alive. Life just isn't fair as you know."

"The doctor is right down here if you want to speak with him." John replied.

"Yes, we would." She smiled and hugged him again. "Thank you for loving our daughter so much." He watched as they walked away.

"Her fiancé? Wow, she really was delusional." John turned to see Bailey standing there.

"Yeah. Apparently she told her parents all kinds of things." John said as he sat down in the waiting room.

"Did you and Addison talk?"

"We talked a little bit."

"And?"

"And I have no idea." Bailey sighed as she watched her brother. She really hoped Addison and John could work things out.

Randy arrived at the hospital and headed up to Addison's room. He had called ahead of time to get her room number. He walked to the floor and saw Addison's parents in the waiting room. He ducked by and headed right to her room.

"Hey." He said walking in.

"Randy, hey." She said from the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Bailey called me and told me about the accident and the baby. I had to be here, Addison. You might be carrying my baby."

She sighed. "I just found out. I didn't know I was pregnant."

"I know that." He said sitting on the edge of her bed. "So, I assume John's been here."

"He was." She replied.

"So, what's wrong then?"

"I overheard John talking to Eve's parents."

"Doesn't sound like it was a nice conversation."

"Apparently, they were engaged."

He looked at her. "Engaged? I didn't hear anything about that and you know what a gossip mill the WWE is."

"They said she told them they were engaged and how much he loved her and how they talked about a future together." She said wiping a tear. "And how they were both happy that I was out of the picture. He obviously lied to me. He decided to be with her."

"Addison, do you think that's true?"

"I don't know. I mean he came to visit me and said he missed me. We ended up sleeping together and I told him about you and I sleeping together. He got angry and then he left. It was then that Eve came to visit me and asked me to go to lunch to talk. Maybe she was going to tell me everything."

He sighed. "I'm sorry Addison."

"It's what it is right?"

"Can I do anything?"

"Just hold me."

He nodded and moved to lie down beside her. He pulled her to him and just held her. She rested her head on his chest. He wondered if John had indeed fallen for Eve.

John left the waiting room to head to Addison's room. He hoped to not have any more run ins with Eve's parents. He couldn't believe all that Eve had told them. He opened the door to Addison's room and was shocked to see Randy there and holding Addison.

"Everything's going to be alright Addison. You'll see." He said as he smoothed her hair back out of her face. "And no matter what happens, I love you." He said as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

John quietly left the room. He couldn't believe that Randy kissed her. He stood outside the door of the room. He wanted to talk to Addison but now with Randy there.

Randy pulled away from her and looked at her. "So, are you and John done?"

"I don't know. I need to talk to him and I need to set up the DNA test with the doctor. You both deserve to know who the father of the baby is and I deserve to know too."

"Would it make a difference who the father is?"

"I don't know but it might to you or John. I asked him if he could be with me if the baby was yours and he didn't really answer me. So, I'm asking you the same thing?"

"I love you no matter what. I won't lie and tell you that it wouldn't bother me because it would. I would wonder you and he share this child and that's a powerful bond. Would you and could you be faithful to me even though you and he share this powerful bond. But I would still want to be with you no matter what." He kissed her again and she was soon asleep.

Once she was, he got up and walked out. "What the hell are you doing? Playing on her vulnerable again." He heard when he walked out of her. He turned to see John standing there.

"I'm not the one messing with her heart."

"What are you talking about? I'm not messing with her heart."

"Really? Then why did you come to see her and tell her you missed her and sleep with her. And then she finds out you were engaged to Eve and that you loved Eve and was glad that Addison was out of the picture so you and Eve could be together." Randy replied. "Then you have the nerve to get mad at her because she and I slept together. You're clearly messing with her heart."

"I was never engaged to Eve! I never loved her and the only reason you got to Addie was because she broke up with me. You couldn't stand it could you? That I had something you wanted. Something you couldn't have."

"She's not a possession John. She's a woman. A woman that I love with everything I am. A woman I would never hurt for anything in the world. Can you say that? Can you stand there and tell me that you haven't hurt her?"

John stood there looking at him. He couldn't say that because he had hurt her. Not just with some of his actions but his words too. But it didn't change that he loved her. But was it enough?

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

"Why would Eve's parents think she was engaged to John? And that I was her best friend?" Bailey asked Ted as they were in the waiting room.

"I guess Eve lied to them about everything." He replied. "She wanted them to believe what she wanted her life to be like."

"She had to lie because if John was engaged to her, he would have told me."

"I hope so but he also knew how close you and Addison were. He might not have wanted her to know he was engaged or that he loved Eve."

"No, I know him. He didn't love Eve and he wasn't engaged to her. He loves Addison and he wants to marry her."

"How do you know that?" Ted asked.

"Because of this." She said taking out the engagement ring she had found in John's coat pocket. "He loves her. He always has loved her. But this complicates things so much. Not knowing whose baby it is and the fact that Addison even slept with Randy in the first place. I'm afraid he might snap soon."

"Addison and John were broken up when she slept with Randy. Addison thought that John was having a baby with Eve. Eve started this whole thing. And while I understand why John is upset. He doesn't have a right to be mad at Addison. "

They looked up as they heard yelling and then something breaking. They ran to the hallway never the rooms and found John and Randy fighting again. They looked up as Eve's parents walked up.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bailey said as she grabbed John's arm and pulled him away.

"Randy is trying move in on Addison when he knows she vulnerable." John said to her and everyone else.

"Randy, what is going on?" Ted asked him.

"I came to see Addison and she told me about John and Eve being engaged and all of that. She overheard him telling Eve's parents."

"I didn't tell them anything. Eve told them things and I didn't say they were wrong or right." John said. He looked at Eve's parents. "I was never engaged to your daughter. I never loved her. She lied to me, she drugged me and made me believe she and I had slept together and then she lied about being pregnant. She was never pregnant. I didn't even like her at all."

"But...she said you loved her and proposed to her the night the baby was conceived."

"She lied. The night she claims we slept together. She drugged me. I was with Addison when that happened. I was never anything with Eve." He said to them. "I'm sorry she lied to you. And I'm sorry she's dead. But the truth is she and I were never anything. She lied and plotted to break me and Addison up. I'm sorry." He turned to Randy. "Stay away from Addison."

He pushed past everyone and walked away leaving them all standing there. Bailey looked around and sighed. She looked at Eve's parents. Her mother looked like she'd had the wind knocked out of her.

"Mrs. Torres, Eve did a lot of really terrible things to my brother and to Addison. And I guess she created the life she wanted instead of the life she had. I'm sorry you had to find out this way but its better that you know the truth."

"I guess so." Eve's father said. "I'm sorry for all my daughter did to John and Addison."

"I'm going to check on Addison." Ted said to Bailey before walking to Addison's room.

Randy turned to Bailey. "I'm going to get something to eat and then I will be back."

Bailey looked at Eve's parents. "Do either of you have any more questions? Or anything?"

"No. We've taken up enough of your time. Thank you for being so considerate though. I wish you had been friends with Eve instead of that dreadful Kelly."

She nodded and headed to find John. Even in death, Eve was just causing issues.

Ted arrived at Addison's room and knocked on the door. He heard her barely said come in. "How are you feeling and how is the baby?

"I'm exhausted and the baby is fine. I guess you know John was here and then Randy. I can't believe John lied to me and played me."

"I don't think you heard him right. I know you overheard him talking to Eve's parents. Eve told them all that you heard. John didn't ask her to marry him or anything." He said sitting down

"How can you be sure? Maybe he was engaged to her."

"No, he was coming here to ask you to marry him."

She looked at him. "And how do you know that?"

"Because Bailey found an engagement ring in his jacket. It was for you."

"How do you know it wasn't for Eve?"

He sat there. He never thought about that but he didn't believe it. "I don't think so. I know John loves you and only you. He wants you forever. Not anyone else."

"And what about the baby? What if the baby is Randy's? Do you think John will want me then and stand by me?"

"Yeah. I do. But on the other hand, so will Randy."

"Yeah so once again I have no idea what's going on."

He sighed and looked at her. "Do you love John? Has that changed?"

"No, I love John. I always have. But is that enough?"

"Yes I think it is. John loves you and only you. I know you can work this out. But you have to decide who you want. Randy or John? And I believe no matter who you choose and whose baby that is, both will stand by you."

"Why can't you make this decision for me?"

He smiled. "Because I'm not the one who slept with them both. And have feelings for them both. Addison, I know inside you know what you want."

"Yeah." She sighed. "I talked to the doctor and he is going to do a DNA test in the next day. He is going to do a new test that is less evasive."

"That's good. At least we will know who the baby's father is that way." She nodded. "You want me to sit with you for a while?" She nodded again.

Bailey tracked John down in the parking lot. "You okay?"

"How did this get so crazy? I just yelled at grieving parents while kicking my ex-best friend's ass. This has all gotten crazy. Is Addison worth all of this? I love her, I do. But this is all so crazy."

"You're questioning your feelings for her? An hour ago, you were ready to propose to her. John that baby is yours. I know that and I believe it. If you want her, you've got to fight for her."

"I do want her but if she doesn't want me, then why bother?"

"She does want you. I know she loves you. So, why don't you get your ass up there and talk to her?" He nodded and headed up to the room.

"Okay, Ms. DiBiase, we have your blood. Now we just need a sample from at least one potential father and we can run the test." The doctor said as he placed her name on the blood sample.

"As soon as one of them comes in here, I will call you on the button." He nodded and walked out.

Ted looked at his sister. "So, who do you want to be the father of the baby?"

"I can't answer that."

"Why not?"

"Because either way someone is going to be hurt and I hate that. I hate everything I'm doing to John and Randy." She sighed. "They both deserve better than me and they both should dump me and move on with others. Someone who is deserving of what both have to offer."

"Maybe. But we both want you." She heard from the door.

Ted turned to the door. "I think you guys need to talk." He kissed his sister on the head. "If you need something or someone to break up the fight, just call me." She nodded as he walked out.

She looked at John and Randy. "The doctor just left with my blood for the test. All he needs is a DNA sample from one of you. And then we will know who the father is and we can all go from there."

"I'll give the sample." Both said together.

She sighed and press the button for the doctor. "The doctor can decide."

"Well are these the potential fathers?" He asked walking in.

"Yes. Do want to test them both?"

"I can." He quickly swapped their cheeks and headed out. Promising to rush the results.

Addison looked at the two guys in front of her. She loved them both but she knew it was unfair to put both through anything more. Once the test was run and they knew who the father was, maybe things would be clear. But she hated that one would be hurt.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

"So the doc should have the results soon." She said to them. "So, I guess we all need to talk about things."

"Yeah we do." John said sitting in one chair while Randy sat in the other.

"John, I'm sorry about Eve. I know this must hurt you and finding out she wasn't pregnant is hard too." She said to him. "I heard you and Eve's parents talking. You just could have told me that you loved her when you came to visit me before the accident. Did you think I would be mad or not understand? I mean you thought she was carrying your baby. You could have been honest with me about that."

"I didn't love Eve. I didn't fall in love with her." He replied to her. "She told her parents that."

"Well, I'm not surprised by that." She sighed. "You both have some decisions to make. We will know who the father of the baby is soon."

"You know how we both feel. The question is, how do you feel?"

"I love you both." She replied. "I have strong feelings for you both. And I know it's not fair to either of you. You shouldn't have to deal with someone who can't decide anything."

"Addie, what are you trying to say?" John asked her.

"That maybe you both should find others who deserve you guys. I don't. I don't want to hurt either of you but I know that will happen. And I hate that. I don't want to hurt you guys because you don't deserve that." She sighed. "So maybe you both should just dump me. Whoever is the father of the baby we can work out some kind of agreement."

"Do you think that's what we want?" Randy asked her. "I love you Addison and I always will. If when we find out who the father is and it's not me and you want to be with John, I will accept that. If I'm the father and you still want to be with John, I will accept that. And if you want to be with me if John's the father, I will be fine with that." He took her hand in his. "No matter what happens with everything, I love you and that won't change no matter what. We have always been friends and we always will be. I love you enough to let you be happy with John if he is who you want. But nothing will ever change that I love you. And we will always be in each other's life."

"I feel the same as he does. Whatever happens, I'll always love you and always be a part of your life."

"Why?" She whispered softly.

"Why what?" John asked.

"Why do you both feel like that about me? After everything, how can you still feel like that?"

John sighed and took her hand in his. "Because you're Addie. You aren't like anyone else. You're strong and confident. Sweet and kind. You put everyone else above yourself when you should focus on you. You would rather sacrifice your happiness to do the right thing. No matter what happens with this, nothing could ever change how much I love you and how much you mean to me."

Randy nodded and took her other hand. "He's right. Addison, it doesn't matter what happens, we will always be apart of your life. Because we love you."

"Ms. DiBiase?" They heard from the door.

"Yes, Doctor?" Addison asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that we will have the results of the test in the next twenty-four hours."

"Thank you." She said. He nodded and walked out. She turned to both John and Randy. "It's late. You guys should head back to the hotel for some sleep."

"I'm not leaving." John said.

"Well, I'm not either." Randy added.

Addison sighed. She didn't want a fight between them. "Alright. You both can stay. One will have to stay in the pull out chair and the other on the sofa." They each got comfortable and she turned on the TV.

Ted met up with Bailey in the waiting room. "Where are John and Randy?" She asked him.

"Both are in with Addison." He replied.

"Should we go break it up?"

"No. They both need to be here." She nodded.

"Who do you think is the father of the baby and who will she choose?" She asked him.

"I honestly think John is the one she will choose. She loves him and he does love her. But can what's happened be forgiven? And I think John is the father of the baby. But I could be wrong and it might all be Randy." He said to her. "What about you? Who do you think?"

"I know in my heart that baby is John's."

He looked at her. "Well, now that is out of the way. We have a wedding to plan. That is if you still want to marry me and be bound to my crazy family."

"I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't love you and want to be with you forever. Besides, you haven't met all my family yet. And John's the tame one of the bunch."

"Well, then I guess I should meet your family."

She smiled and kissed him. "Yes, you will."

"Why don't we head out and get some rest? I think John and Randy have Addison well attended." She nodded and they headed out and back to his house.

Addison woke up and saw both John and Randy asleep. She knew soon they would know who the father of the baby was. And she would have to make a decision. She loved them both but it wasn't fair to keep them both like this. As she laid there thinking about the last few months and all the hurt and pain that was caused. Yes Eve started it when she drugged John and made him believe she was pregnant with his baby. But Addison had hurt him too. Maybe it was time to let them both go. Didn't she always hear if you love something set it free. If it comes back to you, then it was always yours. If it doesn't then it wasn't meant to be.

"What philosophical thoughts you got going on in that pretty head of yours?"

She turned and saw John awake. "I'm just thinking about some things."

"Anything you want to share?" He said as he moved to sit up in the chair.

"Maybe it's time you and Randy move on from me. You both deserve better. I know you're going to say you guys want me. But what have I really done for you or him. Other than hurt you both and keep you both in this with me. It's not fair for me to do that. You both deserve better. You both deserve someone better and as much as I love you, maybe it's better to let you go. To let you get the happiness you deserve."

"You keep saying that like being with you is some kind of prison sentence. When being with you would be the best thing in the world." Randy said

"Would it be?" She asked him.

"Yes." John replied. "Addie, I love you and obviously Randy does too. And this isn't just your decision. We have some say in this. Especially with the baby."

"No matter who the father is, you will always be apart of the baby's life. No matter what."

"Addison, you're missing the point. We won't let you just let us go. We love you and no matter what, we always will." Randy said. "I told you. I would respect whatever you wanted. If the baby is mine and you want to be with John, I will respect that. Just as you love us enough to let us go, we love you enough to respect your decision and always be here for you."

"I agree with Randy." John added. "Addie, you asked me if I could be with you if the baby was Randy's, and I thought about it and I can. I love you and I can't imagine you not being in my life one way or the other."

Addison sighed. There was a knock on the door. She looked up as the doctor walked in. "Ms. DiBiase, we have the DNA results."

"Okay, what are they?" She asked him.

He looked around the room. "Do you want to do that with everyone in the room?"

"Yes. They deserve to know who the father is. So, who is the father of the baby?"

"The results show with a 99.9% certainty that Mr. Cena is the baby's father." The doctor looked at Addison and John and Randy. "I will leave you to talk about this." He put the paper on the table and left them alone.

Addison looked at the two men in the room with her. John was the father of the baby. She looked from John, who looked happy about it and Randy, who looked devastated. She sighed. She knew someone was going to be hurt and now she knew the decision of who she wanted was on her. Could she make the decision?

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

"Congratulations you guys. That's great news." Randy said to them.

Addison looked from John to Randy. "I'm sorry Randy."

"It's okay. I mean we knew it was just a chance that the baby was mine." He replied to her.

"John, can I talk to Randy?" Addison asked him.

"Yeah. I'm going to go eat something to eat and call Bailey." John kissed her and walked out.

Addison turned to Randy. "I'm sorry. I know you wanted the baby to yours."

"Because I love you and I wanted and I still want us to be together. Addison, I know you love John. But I would never hurt you like he has. I would always put you first in everything. I know you're having John's baby but that changes nothing." He took her hand in his. "I love you and I know we could be great together. And I know you love me. We can have a chance."

Addison sighed. "Give me some time to decide this okay?"

"Alright." He said to her. "I'm going to go and let you talk to John. I'm sure you guys have a lot to discuss with the baby."

She nodded and he leaned in and kissed her and walked out. She sighed once he left. Why did it all have to be so hard? Why did she have to love them both?

John got to the waiting room and called Bailey. He wasn't shocked to get her voicemail. He quickly told her that he was the father of Addison's baby. He looked up when Randy walked out of Addison's room.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Randy asked. John nodded. "I hate this whole situation. What's it's done to Addison and to our friendship. We were like brothers John. And as much as I love her, I'm stepping aside so she can be with you. You're having a baby. A family together. And it wouldn't be fair to make her choose. But you've got to promise me that in time, we can get back to where we were."

"You would step aside. You love her that much."

"Yes. I love her that much and I love you as my brother. I hate that this all came between us." He sighed. "I want Addison happy and she loves you. She's always loved you even when everything was crazy. I know she loves me too but I'm not blind to the fact that it's nothing like the love she feels for you. I don't want her to have any more stress. She and the baby doesn't need it. I mean she just survived a horrific accident that could have killed her." he looked at John. "Just take care of her and your baby. And don't ever hurt her again."

"And maybe, in time, we can get back to where we were too."

"I hope so." Randy said getting up. "I'm going to go. You should go talk to her and propose to her. I know you have the ring."

"How do you know that?"

"I just heard. So, talk to her and ask her to marry you. And be happy and make her happy. She deserves it."

He started to walk away. "Randy?" Randy turned to look at him. "Thank you." Randy nodded and headed out.

John walked back to Addison's room. He fingered the ring box in his pocket. He had always wanted to marry Addison and now he hoped she would say yes. He knocked on the door and waited for her to say come in.

"Hey, I saw Randy leave." He said walking in.

"Randy left?" Addison asked.

"Yeah. He and I talked." John said sitting down.

"You guys had a civil conversation?"

"Yeah. We did. I have something I wanna ask you."

"Alright." She said not sure what he could possibly want to ask her.

"Addie, I love you. I have loved you for three years. I know I've hurt you and I'm so sorry about that."

"John." She said.

"Let me finish please." She nodded. "I never wanted to do anything to hurt you. And I know it was not just my actions. It was words too. I've always believed that you were the person I was always meant to be with. My soul mate. My other half. The only woman I want to be the mother of my children. I love you." He took her hand in his. "My life is nothing without you. And now you're giving me the greatest gift. A child. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Making a life with you and this child and any other we have. It would make me so happy if you would agree to marry me. To spend the rest of your life with me." He took out the box that held the engagement ring. It was a 4 carat radiant cut diamond on a diamond encrusted band. "So will you marry me?"

"John..."

"Addie, I love you with all my heart and soul I do. And I know you love me too. Let's just get married. Be a family like we always planned."

She looked at him. She did love him. He was always the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She thought about everything that had happened with them in the last few months as well as the years they were together.

"Yes."

"Yes?" She nodded. He smiled and slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her as there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, can we come in?" Ted asked.

"Yeah." John said. "Come in and congratulate us on getting married and having a baby."

"You guys are getting married?"

"Yes we are." John replied.

"Well, it's about time." Ted said hugging John and then his sister.

"That's great." Bailey smiled. "I'm happy for you guys."

Ted turned to his sister and hugged her again. "Are you sure you want this?" He whispered to her. He knew how conflicted she was about things and he didn't want her to rush into something or let the fact that John was the father of the baby influence her.

"Yes." She answered with a smile. "I want to marry John."

"Good. Because he was going to be my brother in law either way." Addison looked at Ted and Bailey.

"You guys are engaged? Since when?"

"A little while ago." Ted smiled.

"That's great you guys. I'm so happy for you." Addison smiled.

Bailey looked at John. "Are you sure about this? You had doubts earlier. And I know things were complicated with Randy in the picture."

"You had doubts?" Addison asked. "What kind of doubts?"

John looked over at Bailey. "Thanks for opening your mouth."

"Sorry. I don't want either of you hurt."

"How about Bailey and I headed out and leave you two to talk about this?" Ted said hugging his sister and then grabbing his fiancé and heading out.

Addison looked at John. "Do you still have doubts? Because if you do, you can tell me. And we don't have to get married. We can be parents together. Because I'm not making you be in something you don't want to be in. I don't want you to have to doubts. I want you to be sure." She looked at him. "And this has nothing to do with Randy if you were thinking that. This is about you and me. If you're having doubts about this, then you need to tell me."

John sighed. "I did have my doubts. Especially when I came to check on you and Randy was in your bed kissing you."

"That was after I heard you talking to Eve's parents."

"I know that now."

She sighed. "Do you see how things are between us?"

"What do you mean?"

"The trust. John. The trust we used to have. We don't have anymore."

"Addie, I do trust you. I just had a little moment of doubt when I saw Randy here." He looked at her. "Addie, I love you and I want you forever. I don't have doubts. I did but I know you love me. I want to marry you and I hope you still want to marry me."

"You have no more doubts? You want this? One hundred percent sure?"

He leaned in and kissed her. "I'm one hundred percent sure."

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Bailey and Ted walked out to the parking lot and she saw Randy sitting in his car. She looked at Teddy and they walked over to where he was. She knocked on the window and he turned to it. He got out of the car.

"Hey, guys."

"What are you doing out here?" Ted asked him.

"I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"About how I probably lost the one woman I ever really loved because I was doing the right thing. How I'm playing the good guy instead of fighting for what I want."

Ted looked over at him. "So why are you?"

"I guess I'm hoping Addison will say no and that she wants to be with me even though the baby is John's." He sighed.

"If you still want Addison, then why did you tell John to propose to her?" Ted asked.

"Because I saw how stressed she was over everything and I didn't want her to be. She has had enough stress over the last few months. She and the baby don't need any added stress."

"That's true. But if she doesn't know how you feel, how can she make a decision?"

"I think she's made her decision. And it's not me."

"Did you tell her how you feel?"

"I told her that I love her and that I wanted her."

"Then why would you bow out?" Bailey asked. "Not that I don't think John and Addison belong together. I do think that. But if you truly love her, then why wouldn't you fight for her?"

"What's the point?"

"Because you love her." Ted replied. "Randy, if you really love my sister, then fight for her. I know you don't want to stress her or the baby, but this is your life and your happiness too. As selfish as it sounds, you need to do what you want for you. Go after what you want." Randy sighed. "Go up to the room and talk to her. Make your feelings and intentions know. I love my sister and I want her happy. I know John loves her and I know you do too. I want her be sure with her decision. And she can't do that if she doesn't' know all the facts. So , go talk to her."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. You guys need to talk." Ted replied.

"John asked her and she said yes right?" He looked from Bailey to Ted.

"Go talk to her."

He sighed and headed back into the hospital. He and Addison did need to talk. He got to her room and knocked on the door. He heard Addison said come in.

"Hey." He said walking in.

"Randy." John said.

Addison looked at Randy and then turned to John. "Can I have some time with Randy? He and I have to talk."

John nodded and kissed her and then walked out. Randy saw the flash of the ring on her hand and sighed.

"You guys are engaged?"

"He asked me and I said yes." She said to him.

"Well, I guess that's it." He said starting to walk out.

"Randy, wait. I really want to talk to you."

He sighed and turned back to her. "You're marrying John. I don't think there is anything to say."

"Yes, there is. So, come over and sit down."

He did as she asked and sat down on the edge of the bed. "So what it there to say?"

"I'm sorry. About everything. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know that. This whole situation is crazy."

"Randy." She said taking his hand. "I do love you. You know that right?"

"I know you love me but not as much as you love John right?"

"Yes." She sighed. "You always knew I loved him."

"I know. I did but I guess I thought once it was over, we might have a chance."

"I think if it was ever truly over with John, you and I would have a chance. I love John and I always figured he and I would get married and have children together. But Randy, you have to know that I don't take what happen with us lightly. I do love you. Our friendship has always been the best thing. I don't want to lose that."

His hand softly cradled her cheek and he smiled sadly at her. "That will never happen. We were friends long before this and we will be friends long after. I love you Addison. I always will. But I love you enough to let you go. Be happy with John." He said as he leaned in and kissed her and got up leaving the room.

Addison sighed once he did. She heard the door open and John walked in. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." she smiled. "Everything is just as it should be."

"Good." He said before kissing her. "I was worried you might changed your mind."

"No. Randy and I talked and he knows I love you and I always have. He and I are friends and that's what we will always be. You're okay with him and I being friends right?"

"You guys were friends long before me. I can't ask you to give that up."

"Good. Because I couldn't." She replied. "So, the doctor said I will be here for a few days. He wants to make sure my lungs are fine and keep a check on the baby."

"I think that's good. We want to make sure you and the baby are okay."

"So, we're engaged. Any ideas on wedding plans? Did you want to get married before the baby is born?"

"Calm down baby. We have time. Right now, I want you to rest. Don't stress about anything alright?"

"I'm not stressing. I just am excited." She smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her. "I'm pretty excited too." He smiled. "Addie, I'm sorry about everything."

"I know." She smiled. "But that's in the past, we are starting over. You, me and our child. So, clean slate."

"Clean slate." He kissed her again. "I love you Addie."

"I love you too. Did I hear that your sister and my brother are getting married too?"

"Yes. Ted asked Bailey to marry right after your accident. He didn't' want to waste a minute and I understand that. I don't want to waste anymore time either. I want us to get married before our child is born."

"I do too." she smiled. "I don't want a big wedding. Just something small and intimate. Family and a few friends. Nothing over done. I know I have the money and you do too to have any kind of wedding we want but I think small and intimate is perfect."

"Sounds great." He replied. "But we will wait and plan it after you are out of here. You just had a terrible accident, I want to wait."

"Alright." She smiled. "But I'm fine."

"I know but I want to be sure."

"Did you talk more to Eve's parents? They have to be so upset to find out that their daughter was lying?"

"They were devastated."

"I bet so." She said. "I just wanted to know. I really hope they can move on."

"I'm sure they will." He replied. "Now, let's not focus on them or Eve anymore. We're starting over. So, let's leave all of that in the past."

"You're right. You should head to the hotel. I'm tired."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay right here with you." She smiled as he kissed her and took a seat in the chair. It seemed things were starting to be good for them. She just hated that Randy had to get hurt. She hope he would find someone he loved as much as he loved her. She just wasn't who he was meant for. But she knew his soul mate was out there and he would find her in time.

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

A few days later, Addison and John pulled up in front of the home that they had once shared together. Addison had agreed to go back after John had proposed in the hospital.

"I had Ted and Bailey bring your stuff from your parents over." He said as they got out of the car. "You're still okay moving back in right?"

"Yes." She smiled. "We're getting married and having a baby. We have a lot to do."

"Like what?" He asked as they walked in.

"Well, we have to decide which room for the nursery and baby proofing the house. We have a wedding to plan. We have a lot going on."

"We've got time for that. Now you rest. Bailey and Ted said they'd be here soon. They've got some big announcement."

"What kind of announcement?" She asked as she got into bed.

"I don't know but Bailey said it was big." He said. "Do you need anything?"

"Maybe a cup of tea."

"Alright. I will go make it." he said kissing her. "You stay put."

"Alright." she said with a smile as he walked out. She heard her Iphone go off and she picked it up. She read the text from Stephanie. 'Hiring a new production assistant. Sent you the resume by email. Let me know what you think.'

Addison smiled and pulled up the email. The girl's resume was wonderful. "What are you doing?" She heard from the door.

"I got a text and then I had to check an email. Stephanie wants to hire a new production assistant and she sent me the girl's resume. I think she is perfect so I'm telling Stephanie to hire her."

"Good. She can take some of the pressure off you while you recover."

"Yes she can." Addison smiled just as the doorbell rang. "I guess that's Ted and Bailey. I can't wait for this big announcement." She started to get up when John stopped her.

"No, you rest. I will get the door and they can come up here and tell us."

"Okay." She laughed as he headed downstairs.

Bailey looked over at Ted as thy stood there waiting for John or Addison to open the door. Bailey tucked some hair behind her ear and her wedding band caught in the light if the sun just as John opened the door.

"Well, I guess you guys have news for us." He said when he let them in. "Addison is upstairs resting. So let's go upstairs and you can tell us all about this news."

Bailey smiled at Ted as they followed John upstairs. They walked up to the bedroom and Addison smiled at them. She caught the glint off the ring on her brothers hand and smiled. "So I guess Bailey is my sister now? I mean officially?"

"Yes." Bailey smiled. "Ted and I eloped the other day."

"Well, congratulations." Addison smiled and hugged Bailey and then Ted. "So why did you choose to elope?"

"Mom's going to be so pissed at you." John said. "But I'm excited for you guys. Welcome to the family Ted."

"Thanks." Ted replied. "I guess you and I were always meant to be related."

John laughed. "I guess so. So, have you told mom you eloped?"

"Not yet." Bailey replied.

Addison looked at Ted. "Did you tell mom and dad you eloped?"

"We're having dinner with them tonight."

"Oh I wish I could be there." Addison smiled.

"No, you're on bed rest." John said to her.

"I know." She laughed. She turned to Bailey. "Give me all the details."

"I will. I just hope they take the news well." Ted wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest kissing her on the temple.

"I think they love you more than they love me. But even if they don't take it well...I love you. And I promise I'm going to take good care of you."

"I will always take care of you." He smiled.

"Enough. You guys would give anyone sugar shock." John said to them.

"Right." Bailey laughed. "So, what about you guys? Any wedding plans yet?"

"Not yet. But we have time."

Randy was walking down the hall of the arena and bumped into a pretty brunette. "I'm sorry. My mind was a million miles away." She said. He looked at her and smiled.

"It's okay. You look lost, can I help you find something?"

"I'm looking for Stephanie McMahon's office. I'm here for the interview for the production assistant job."

"I know where Steph's office is. I'll show you the way. I'm Randy Orton by the way."

"Yeah, I know. My name is Marissa. Marissa Campbell."

"Well it's nice to meet you Marissa." He smiled as they came to Stephanie's office. "Here you go. If you need anything else, please ask."

"Thank you, Mr. Orton."

"Randy, please."

"Randy." She smiled as she knocked on the door. Stephanie said come in and she walked in.

Randy smiled once she had. She was pretty and nice. Maybe it was time to move on from Addison. He saw her a little while later walking through the arena with Stephanie. He smiled at her as they approached.

"Randy, have you met Marissa Campbell?" Stephanie asked.

"Earlier." He smiled.

"She's going to help Addison."

"Great. Addison is a great girl." Randy said smiling.

"I've got a meeting with dad. Randy, can you show her around? Introduce her to people?"

"No problem." Randy looked at her. "So, how about we go to catering? That's were most people hang out."

"Great. I'm really looking forward to get to know everyone I will be working with." She smiled. "Stephanie said Addison was in some kind of accident."

"Car accident. She will probably be back in a few weeks. She's also pregnant."

"That's exciting. I'd like to have a family someday."

Randy smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

She smiled too. "So, you were going to show me around."

"Yes." He smiled. "This is catering." He said as they walked into the room. "The divas are mostly over there. They aren't too happy right now. One of the divas was killed in an accident."

"That's terrible." Marissa said.

"So you said earlier you knew who I was...are you a fan?"

"Only of the ones that matter."

"And who would that be?" He smiled.

"Well you and I like John Cena. Ted DiBiase Jr. is good. And Chris Jericho."

"Is that all?"

"A few others here and there." She said smiling. "But you're my favorite."

"Well that's good to know." He smiled. "So, how about dinner after the show? Just a burger or something."

"Sure." She smiled.

"Great. We can meet at my locker room after the show. You pick the restaurant. I'm not picky at all."

"Sure. So around 10?"

"Great. See you then." He smiled and walked away.

She smiled to herself as she walked to the production truck. She had to get the assignments for the show. She still couldn't believe that she had a date with Randy Orton. It was like a dream. And he was a genuine nice guy. And she couldn't wait to get to know him.

Please Review!


	28. Chapter 28

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Bailey sat at the table in the restaurant with Ted more than a little nervous to tell his parents that they'd eloped. She hoped they'd be okay with it and accept her into the family.

"Relax, my parents love you." He said before kissing her. He smiled when he saw his parents walk in.

"Ted, Bailey. How are you?" Melanie asked as they sat down.

"We're good." Ted smiled. "In fact, Bailey and I have some news."

"And what might that be?" Ted SR. asked.

"We eloped the other day."

"You got married?" Melanie asked. Ted nodded.

"Addison's accident made me realize life's too short not to go after what you love. And I love Bailey with all my heart. She's my whole world." Bailey smiled.

"This is exciting news!" Melanie said as she hugged her son and then Bailey. "Welcome to the family. Let me see the ring!" Bailey smiled and showed off her ring. "It's beautiful and it suits you. I'm so happy. Two of my children are married and one is getting married. And I don't think Mike will ever get married."

Ted laughed. "He might mom. If he finds the right girl."

"I'm not going to hold my breath."

Ted laughed. "Maybe so."

"So, when are you going to give me a grandchild?" Melanie asked.

"Mom, Addison is giving you a grandchild."

"I know. That baby will be my first grandchild but I want many grandchildren."

"We'll work on it." Ted said.

"That's all I ask."

Marissa smiled as Randy walked her to the door of her hotel room after dinner. "I had a nice time tonight."

"I did too." he smiled. "So, did I ruin the whole viper illusion?"

She laughed. "Yes, you did. I know now that the viper isn't as bad as he seems. He's actually a nice guy. And even hotter in person." He smiled again.

"How about we go out again soon? Maybe dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good." She smiled as he leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Good night." He said softly before walking away. He looked back at her as he walked to his own room. Maybe things were looking up.

Addison got off the phone with Stephanie. She was glad that Stephanie hired Marissa. Her resume was very impressive and Addison knew she was the right person for the job.

"Everything okay with Stephanie?" John asked walking into the bedroom.

"Yep. She hired Marissa and I think it was the right thing." She looked at John. "You know I was thinking. I really don't want a big wedding. Let's just do something simple in Las Vegas."

"You want to elope?"

"Not really elope." She replied. "Just a small ceremony with you, me and our families. Nothing big. Maybe something simple at a wedding chapel or one of the hotels there."

"Alright. If that's what you want."

"It is what I want." She smiled. "Are you okay with it? I mean I don't want you to just agree with me. If you want a different type of wedding, tell me and then we can figure out an in-between."

"I think that sounds perfect baby."

She smiled. "Great. Because it's our wedding."

"Yes it is." He said kissing her. "Now, you should rest. I don't want you to get stressed."

"I'm not stressed. I'm fine and I'm not tired."

He looked at her. "Yes, you are. There will be none of that for a little bit. You need to heal."

"Alright but will you at least laid down with me?"

"Yes." He got into the bed with her and laid down. "Everything is working out for all of us."

"Yes it is." She smiled. She really hoped it was for Randy too. He was a great guy and deserved someone who wanted just him. And if what Stephanie had told her was correct, he just might have found that someone. "Stephanie said Randy and Marissa seemed to hit it off."

"Really?" He laughed. "Well that's great for them both."

"Yes it is." Addison smiled. "I want Randy to find someone special. He deserves that."

John nodded. "Yeah I guess."

"What?" She said looking at him. "You aren't still mad about everything are you? I mean, it's in the past. I'm with you. We're getting married and having a baby. And it seems Randy is moving on too. Can't you just let it go?"

"A part of me never will be able to let go of the fact that he tried to take you from me. That our baby could have been his."

She sighed. "You know it wasn't just him in that. It was me too." She took his hand in hers. "You can't forgive me if you can't forgive him. He's your best friend. You guys have been friends for years. Don't let this ruin it. Everything worked out like it was suppose too. Can't you forgive him and get over it?"

John sighed. "Fine. For your sake, I forgive him."

"You can't do for my sake. You have to do it because you want too." She said with a sigh. "Let's just drop this right now. It's obvious you're going to be stubborn about this. But I know you will realize you want Randy back as your best friend and you will forgive him. Because you can't help who you love. But he's moving on now. Everything is exactly like it should be. You and me engaged and having a baby. And Randy moving on with someone." She didn't say anything else as she laid down on her side of the bed facing away from him.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Addie. You're right. Please don't be mad at me."

She sighed and turned to face him. "I'm not mad at you. I'm frustrated with you. You keep making this big deal about Randy trying to steal me from you. You can't forget that I was there too. He didn't exactly do everything alone. You forgave me. We're getting married and having a baby. Can't you forgive him just the same? I mean really. What good does it do to stay angry at him?"

"None. I'll call him tomorrow okay?"

She smiled. "Good." She kissed him moved to lay back down. John wrapped his arms around her and moved closer to her. He knew she was right. It didn't do any good to stay angry with Randy when John had gotten the girl in the end. And he did miss Randy as his friend. He kissed her on the temple and fell asleep.

Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Randy woke up and smiled as he kissed Marissa on the forehead and got out of bed a few weeks later. Over the last few weeks, they had started dating seriously. He really liked her and was glad he was moving on. John had called him and they were slowly getting back to be friends. Randy explained to John that he wasn't a threat to him at all. He was happy for him and Addison and he was glad to be moving on with Marissa.

"Where are you off too?" Marissa asked him.

"I have a training session with Ted. But you stay right here and I will be back in a few hours and we can pick up right where we left off last night." She smiled and kissed him.

"I like the sound of that but you're heading out with Ted and I'm actually meeting Bailey for breakfast. But you call me when you're done and we will meet right back here." He smiled.

"God I love you." She looked at him wild eyed. He smiled. "I do. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled. He kissed her again and headed out. She got out of bed and headed to get dressed.

John walked into the gym with Ted. Ted had called him that morning about working out. Addison told him to go as she was meeting Bailey for breakfast. Addison had been cleared to travel until she was in her third trimester as long as she felt she could. She walked down to the restaurant and smiled when Bailey waved her over.

"Hey, girl." She said as she sat down.

"Hey. Marissa is on her way down." Bailey said as she hugged Addison. "And how are you?"

"I'm fine and so is baby."

"Good. I'd hate to have to kick my brother's ass for not taking care of you."

Addison smiled. "Well when the time comes, the same will go for my brother."

"So, have you guys found out what the baby is yet?"

"No. But we might get to know next ultrasound." She smiled.

"What about the wedding?"

"Well, John and I were thinking about next week when RAW is in Las Vegas."

"A wedding in Vegas...I like it."

"Well, it's not going to be a tacky Vegas wedding." Addison smiled. "I was thinking something tasteful. At a chapel or at a hotel there. Immediately family only and maybe some close friends. Nothing over done. Simple. So I need you and Marissa to help find me a wedding gown that will accommodate the baby bump."

"An Empire waist can do that for you." Marissa said as she walked up to the table and hugged them both.

"That's a great idea. But probably not a white dress. I don't want to hear people snickering as I walk down the aisle." Addison laughed.

"How about an ivory or off white dress then?" Marissa suggested.

"Perfect. So let' go shopping and find me this beautiful dress so I can marry John and be happy." They nodded and headed out after breakfast.

"And we can kick the men out of the room for one night and have a girls night."

"Gee, I don't know about that." Marissa said.

"Speaking as the first one of us to have had sex with Randy...which sounds so strange, if you keep it from him for a night or two, it'll be worth it when you do get back together."

"Really?" Marissa asked.

"Oh yeah." Bailey smiled. "I learnt that when he and I were together. So, let's have a girls night."

"I'm in." Addison smiled. "John can hang out with Ted and Randy."

"To be a fly on the wall in that room." Bailey said laughing.

"I know right? John and Randy aren't exactly back friends but they are getting there. So I'm sure it will be a barrel of monkeys." Addison laughed.

"It won't be so bad but I'm sure Teddy will be whining about it."

"Because he has to referee Randy and John or because he won't be with you?" Addison asked her. "Because we know my brother hates not to spend the night with you."

Bailey smiled and shrugged. "What can I say? We're crazy about each other. He can't keep his hands off me."

"Okay. Don't want to hear about my brother's sex life." Addison laughed.

"I feel the same. So no talking about you and John." Bailey replied. She looked at Addison. "What do you want to talk about?"

"We haven't been doing much of anything. It's like he doesn't want to be with me like that. And I can't figure out what's going on. I mean I'm all clear by the doctor to be intimate."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"I don't know how to bring it up."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but tell him to give you some. Or just throw him down and take it."

Addison smiled. "I just wish I knew what was going on. Maybe he still has what happened on his mind and he doesn't want to be with me like that."

"He does, Addison. He loves you and he wants to be with you."

"It doesn't seem like that."

"Just talk to him. Just tell him to give you some."

Addison laughed. "I will give it a shot but if he turns me down, then I know something is going on."

"If he turns you down, I'll kick his ass." Bailey said. "Just...talk to him about it okay?" Addison nodded. "Now, let's head out."

Ted and John were working out when Randy walked up. "Orton, what's up?" Ted said to him.

"I got a text about the girls having a girls night and it was suggested that I hang out with you guys."

"Wait, what? They're having a girls night?" Ted asked.

"You should really check your phone." Randy said. Ted and John both pulled out their phones and sighed.

"Let me call Bailey Belle." Ted said as he stepped away. John and Randy both shook their heads and laughed.

"Bai totally has him wrapped around her little finger." Randy said. John nodded.

"Yeah. They're gross together." John said looking at him.

"Would it be awkward if we hung out?" Randy asked.

"It hasn't been so far." John said. "You seem to realize that Addie is with me."

"I do realize that. I've moved on from this. Why can't you?"

"What makes you think I can't? Addie and I are engaged and having a baby."

"But you still look at me with a cloud of suspicion in your eyes. I love her but I'm not in love with her anymore. I'm in love with someone else." Randy said with a smile. John raised his eyebrows.

"You're in love with Marissa?" Randy smiled even bigger and nodded.

"I am." John smiled. "She gets me. And she loves me. And having a woman give her whole heart to you is the best feeling in the world."

"Alright. You're in love with her. And I bet she does get you every night." Randy laughed.

"I'm no worse than you and Addison or Teddy and your sister. 10 bucks says he pouts because he's not getting any tonight."

"I'm not going to take that bet because I'd lose." John said laughing as his brother in law walked back up still on the phone.

"Alright. Yeah. Yeah. Okay. I love you Bailey Belle. Bye." He said as he hung up and looked at the other two who were smiling and shaking their heads at him. "What?"

"I love you too Bailey Belle." They both said in mocking voices.

"She's totally got you wrapped around her little finger."

"My wife is a beautiful, loving, vivacious and amazing woman. And I'll tell her as much as I want to how much I love her." Ted said throwing a towel at them.

"Has she done the...thing with the whipped cream and handcuffs yet?" Randy asked. Teddy smiled kind of wickedly and John looked between them both and shook his head.

"Rule number one of the guys night is no talking about having sex with my sister." He said as he grabbed his bag and walked away.

"We know that now." Ted said with a smile as he and Randy headed to the room. Ted hoped everything was settled with John and Randy now.

Please Review!


	30. Chapter 30

Alright this story is wrapping up. One more chapter after this one and it's done.

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

A few weeks later, everyone gathered in Vegas for Addie and John's wedding. "Are you ready?" Bailey asked as they stood outside the door of the chapel.

"I'm ready." She smiled. "Let's get this show on the road."

Bailey hugged her and walked down the aisle. She took her place at the altar and they waited for Addison to walk the aisle. Ted Sr walked up to her and smiled as he offered her his arm.

"Are you ready for this?"

"I am." She smiled as the music started. They walked down the aisle to where John was waiting. He smiled when he saw Addison. Ted Sr. handed her hand to John. And went to sit down by his wife.

"We are gathered here today for the purpose of joining in marriage John and Addison. John, do you take Addison to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward. For better or worse. For richer or poorer. In sickness and in health until death parts you?"

"I do." John said with a smile at Addison.

"Addison, do you take John to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward. For better or worse. For richer or poorer. In sickness and in health until death parts you?"

"I do."

"The rings please." Bailey and Ted each gave a ring to the officiant. "The wedding ring is a visible symbol of an invisible bond. It has no beginning or end. John, take the ring and place it on Addison's finger and say, I, John, take you Addison to be my wife. And I join my life with yours."

"I, John, take you, Addison to be my wife. And I join my life with yours." He said as he slid the diamond eternity band on her finger.

"Addison, take the ring and place it on John's finger and say I, Addison, take you, John to be my husband. And I join my life with yours."

"I, Addison, take you, John to be my husband. And I join my life with yours." She smiled as she slid the platinum wedding band on his finger.

"Then by the power vested in me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." John smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Mr. and Mrs. John Cena." Everyone clapped and they headed off to the reception.

Bailey smiled at Ted as they watched John and Addison have their first dance as husband and wife. "They look happy and in love." She said to him as they sat there.

"They are and have been forever right?" He laughed. "I always knew this day would come. You Cenas have a bewitching affect on people."

She smiled and kissed him. "Yes we do." She said just as the band leader said John and Addison wanted everyone to join them on the dance floor. "Come dance with me." She smiled. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Have I told you have beautiful you look today?"

She smiled when he said it. "You did but you can tell me again because I never tire of hearing it." He smiled and kissed her. She looked around as the couples danced on the floor. Everyone looked so happy and in love. She was glad that everything was working out for them all.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time to cut the cake." The band leader said.

Randy sat at the table watching as Addison and John cut the cake and then he looked over at Marissa. "Beautiful wedding huh?"

"It was very beautiful." She smiled at him.

"Have you thought about getting married?"

"I have. I know getting married is something I want to do with the right person. Because I plan to only get married once."

"Am I that person? Because I'd sure like to marry you."

She turned to him. "What?"

"Marissa, I love you and it would make me so happy if you would marry me."

"Yes! I would love to marry you." She smiled and kissed him.

Everyone turned to where they were sitting. "She said yes to marrying me." Randy said to them. Everyone smiled.

"Then to the next married couple, Marissa and Randy." Ted said toasting them.

"Marissa and Randy." Everyone said as they held up their glasses.

John smiled. "Looks like love is in the air." Addison smiled.

"Yes, it is. And I'm so happy for them." She smiled. "And us. And I'm ready to leave. And I get the feeling everyone else is too." He nodded and headed over to the band leader.

"Attention everyone. I have been informed to tell you that the bride and groom are leaving to start their honeymoon." Everyone lined up to wish them well as they headed upstairs to their hotel room before the flight out the next morning.

Bailey and Ted arrived at their hotel room and headed in. "Boy, John and Addison couldn't wait to leave." Ted replied.

"I guess that means he and Addison got their problem fixed."

"Apparently and I don't want to know more about my sister's sex life." He walked over to her. "I would rather focus on ours."

"Is there ever going to be a time when you don't want me?" He smiled and kissed her.

"Never. I will always want you Bailey Belle. You're my girl and I never want you to think for a second that I don't love you." She smiled and kissed him back. "Let's head upstairs to our room." She nodded and they headed upstairs.

The reception soon wrapped up and everyone headed to their hotel rooms or went out to look at Las Vegas.

John laid on the bed holding Addison. They were finally married. "I'm glad we're finally married."

"Me too. I've always wanted to marry you." She smiled and kissed him. "And we're having a baby. Everything is just as it should be."

He smiled and kissed her back. "It is perfect. And I can't wait for our child to be born." She nodded and they were soon lost in each other as they made love.

Marissa smiled as she laid in Randy's arms looking at her ring. "I take it you like the ring."

"I love it." She said kissing him. "It's perfect."

"Well I wanted you to have the perfect ring and I saw that one and it just made me think of you. I can't wait for us to be married and start our life together."

She smiled. "I can't wait for that either. I love you." She leaned up and kissed him and they were soon lost in passion. He couldn't help but smile as they were together. He had finally found the one that he was meant to be with and now he couldn't wait for their life together to begin.

Please Review!


	31. Chapter 31

Okay, this is the last chapter of this story. I hope you all have enjoyed this rewrite. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Epilogue:

Ted and Bailey sat out in the waiting room a few months later waiting for John to come give them news on the baby and Addison. John or Addison wouldn't tell anyone what the baby was. They both knew but were determined to not let anyone else know. Everyone looked up when John came out of the delivery room and walked into the waiting room.

"Well, how is Addison?" Ted asked.

"She's fine and the baby is fine." He smiled. "The baby is beautiful. 7lbs. 3ozs. And 19 inches long."

"Are you going to tell us what the baby is?" Bailey asked.

"Well , Addison and I want to tell you guys together. So, we want everyone to come back and meet the newest addition."

Teddy grabbed Bailey's hand and they walked back toward Addison's room. Teddy smiled as he looked over at her, the curve of her baby bump barely visible. They opened the door and walked in with everyone else. They smiled when they saw Addison holding the baby.

"Well, we're all here so tell us the baby's name and what it is." Bailey said impatiently.

John walked over and sat down on the bed with Addison. "Well, everyone we would like for you all to meet Brantley Anthony Cena."

"He's beautiful." Bailey said walking over. "Can I hold my nephew?"

"Of course." Addison smiled as she handed Bailey the baby. "Before too long, this will be you." Addison said.

"I can't wait." Bailey smiled. She looked down at her nephew. "He really is cute guys."

"Well stop hogging him and let me spoil him." Ted said with a smile as he took the baby from her.

"And I know who's going to be holding our baby all the time." Bailey said

"What?" Ted replied. "I have to hold my nephew. And when he gets out of here, I'm going to spoil him rotten. I will teach him to fish and hunt. Do all the things we DiBiase men like to do."

"You're going to take him into the woods with a gun?"

He looked at Addison. "Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"I'm not sure I want my son to know about firing a gun and hurting an animal."

"Oh please. Me, Brett and Dad go hunting all the time."

"I know but you know I don't like hurting animals."

"It's not like you have to go."

"Enough guys." John said to them. "We can discuss all of that when he gets older."

"I think the mommies need to rest." Ted said as he slipped his arms around Bailey's waist. She smiled at him. "I'm happy for you sis. I really am."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"We will come back tomorrow." Bailey replied. "I am a little tired."

"Go get some rest." Bailey nodded and hugged everyone and then she and Ted headed out. John looked over at Addison. "You need to rest too. Brantley is asleep and you should be too."

"I am." She smiled. "I love you you know."

"I know and I love you too." He said kissing her. "Now, go to sleep." She smiled and closed her eyes. He sat there looking at Addison and then at their son and couldn't imagine his life getting any better than it was.

Ted and Bailey arrived back at the house and headed in. They were staying with John and Addison until their house was ready. They had decided to move to Tampa.

"Do you need anything?" He asked as they walked to the guest room.

"I just want some time with you and rest." She smiled. "It's been a busy day with our new nephew and all."

"Our baby will be here before we know it."

"And I can't wait." She smiled and kissed him. "I can't wait for us to be a family."

"Me too." He replied. "So, let's rest and enjoy this alone time before we don't have anymore."

She smiled. "So true." She kissed him again and they made their way over to the bed.

Randy and Marissa arrived at the hospital to see Addison and the baby. Over the last few months, he and John had managed to get their friendship back. And Randy wanted to tell John and Addison that he and Marissa had gotten married.

"Do you think they'll be mad that they weren't there?"

"No, they won't. They will understand." He smiled as they walked into the maternity floor. They walked to Addison's room and knocked on the door. They heard come in and opened the door. "Hey, we came to see the new baby."

Addison smiled. "This is Brantley." She said.

"Oh he's adorable." Marissa replied.

"Thank you." Addison smiled at her. "That's a beautiful wedding band. When did you guys get married?"

"A few hours ago." Randy replied.

"Then why are you here when you should be on your honeymoon?" Addison smiled.

"We wanted to see the baby." Marissa smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you did but you two need to go celebrate your marriage. This is your wedding night. It should be filled with mind blowing slutty wedding sex. So go."

"I don't believe I've ever heard that term but I'll be damned if I don't want to find out what it means." Randy said as he hugged them both and grabbed Marissa's hand. "We'll stop by and see you guys when you get home."

Addison nodded as they left. She looked at John. "What?"

"Slutty wedding sex?"

"What do we do after every wedding we go to?" She asked him.

"We have sex. Once in the bathroom of the reception hall."

"Exactly. Slutty wedding sex." She smiled. "But there will be none of that for a little while."

"I know six weeks." He smiled.

She smiled. "Can you believe how this all worked out?"

"It all worked out like it was supposed to."

She smiled and leaned over and kissed him. "Yes it did."

"Now, you need to rest."

"Get in the bed with me and I will." He smiled and laid down beside her and pulled her to him.

"I love you Addison."

"I love you too." She rested her head against his chest with dreams of everything their life together would be. It had all worked out for them all. Life was just as it should be.

Please Review!


End file.
